¿Juego de amor?
by takade junior
Summary: Yazawa Nico es una chica problemática en su escuela quien está enamorada de su amiga de la infancia Nishikino Maki, quien es la estrella del baloncesto en su escuela, en la que es parte del trío Soldier Game. NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana y un poco de TsubaHono. Sí, sigo siendo un asco con los Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLI. Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic n-n. Me costó 2 semanas escoger un nombre que quedara limdi:c. Esta historia será vista por el punto de vista de Nico, puede cambiar al punto de vista de Kotori y al de Nozomi, como puede cambiar a 3era persona n-n. Sin más vamos con el primer capítulo.**

Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, voy en 3er año en la preparatoria de Otonokizaka y…Estoy estúpidamente enamorada de mi amiga de la infancia, Nishikino Maki. Una idiota pelirroja, que va en 1er año y los novios le llueven como si estuviéramos en tormenta. Como soy TAN inteligente, sí claro…, a veces la ayudo con esos imbéciles. Sí, eso me hace una idiota. Maki va en el equipo de baloncesto junto a otras amigas nuestras. Maki me ayuda a estudiar para los exámenes, aunque vaya en primer año es muy inteligente. Mi amiga Nozomi me pregunta qué es lo que me gusta de ella…Bueno…No estoy aquí para decirles cursilerías sobre Maki….No estoy para decirles que sus ojos son hermosos y que tiene bella voz…¡Ah maldición, que vergüenza!

Bien, ahora me dirigiré a donde entrenan, ya que, como siempre, Maki me pide que vaya por ella. No me quejo, ya que vivimos en el mismo barrio y me gusta escucharla hablar sobre lo que le pasó en el día, tengo que asumir que se ve muy linda al hacer eso.

Al entrar choqué con alguien de estatura alta, ¿no será…?

-Ah, Nico.-Me dijo esa persona.-

-E-Eli.-Miré sorprendida a la rubia.-

Ayase Eli, junto a Maki y otra chica forman el trío Soldier Game, así las nombraron las otras chicas de la escuela, ya que, según ellas parecían verdaderos soldados en la cancha. Eli es mitad rusa, por lo que es casi perfecta, tiene buen cuerpo y el número de su camiseta es el 6…Dios, fue tan obvia al elegir ese número, al igual que las otras 2.

-Nicocchi venía apurada para ver a su Maki-chan.-Dijo burlescamente otra chica detrás de Eli.-

-Agh, Nozomi.-Miré indiferente a la chica pelimorada y de grandes pechos.-

Sí, ella es Toujou Nozomi, es mi amiga desde 2do año junto a Eli. Es vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, mientras que Eli es la presidenta. TIENE UNOS PECHOS QUE NO SON NORMALES, siempre me he preguntado si acaso le duele la espalda con esas bolas de grasa que tiene…Asqueroso. Ah, olvidé decirles que se le nota desde américa que le gusta Eli, y a Eli…Eli no pasa desapercibida de que le gusta Nozomi. Por mí estas dos ya están casadas.

-Espero que esta vez no nos des mucho trabajo Nicocchi, tu historial está que explota.-Dijo Nozomi con un tono que de verdad me asustó.-

-Eh…-Desvié la mirada nerviosa.-

Bueno, sí, olvidé contarles algo. Soy la que genera los problemas aquí. Podría decirse que soy la pequeña diablillo de la escuela, ya que siempre me meto en problemas o ando en peleas con otras chicas…Es una larga historia la verdad…

-Nozomi, deja de molestarla.-Decía Eli riéndo.-

-Tu risa no dice mucho que la quieras detener.-Miré a Eli con los ojos entrecerrados y con mis manos en las caderas.-

-Bueno…eso es porque se ve adorable burlándose.-Dijo Eli sin pensar.-

-Y la risa de Elicchi es adorable también.-La tetona tampoco pensó.-

-3…2…1.-Conté ya que esto pasaba todos los días.-

-¡Ah!.-Las dos chicas dieron un pequeño salto y se sonrojaron.-

-Pareja de idiotas…-Susurré.-Bien, Eli, ¿Dónde está Maki?-Pregunté finalmente.-

-Ah…-Creo que no me quieren decir algo.-

-Maki está con Tsukimiya-kun.-Me dijo nerviosa Eli.-

-¿El imbécil de Tsukimiya Ryo?-Dije incrédula.-

-Aunque no lo creas.-Dijo Nozomi soltando un suspiro.-

-Con permiso.-Dije empujando a esas dos.-

Al entrar a la cancha intenté buscar a Maki, pero no la veía. Por suerte me encontré con alguien más quien me podría ayudar.

-Hey, Umi.-Saludé a la chica peliazul que se estaba secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla.-

Ella es Sonoda Umi, es la tercera y última integrante del trío soldier game. Va en segundo año y su personalidad es realmente chistosa. Por fuera da una imagen de alguien tradicional y de buenos modales, algo así como que no le teme a nada, pero en verdad es alguien que es muy vergonzosa y con tan solo escuchar la palabra "Beso" o "Amor" se moriría.

-Oh, Nico.-Me sonrió amablemente.-

-¿Haz visto a Maki?-Pregunté.-

-No lo sé, pero Kotori estaba hablando con ella antes de que se fuera con un chico a hablar.-Me dijo nerviosa.-

-Ya veo…iré por Kotori. De todos modos, gracias.-Le agradecí a Umi y me dirigí en la búsqueda de Kotori.-

Minami Kotori es una amiga de infancia de Umi y otra chica más. También va en segundo año junto a Umi. Su pelo es grisáceo y sus ojos color miel, su voz es media aguda pero es tierna…ya veo porqué a Umi le gusta…ups.

Al final encontré a Kotori, estaba sentada dibujando…cielos, sí que dibuja bonito.

-Eh…Nico-chan, ¿Necesitas algo?-Me preguntó nerviosa Kotori. Rayos, no noté que estaba casi sobre ella para ver el dibujo.-

-Eh, no. ¡Digo, sí!.-Genial Nico, te pusiste nerviosa…-¿Haz visto a Maki-chan?-Pregunté inocentemente.-

-Eh…se fue a casa con Ryo-kun…-Me dijo con un tono triste, ¡Agh! Mataré a Maki por no avisar.-

-Ya veo…gracias de todas formas.-Me alejé de ahí con rapidez para ver si alcanzaba a ver a Maki.-

Salí de la escuela ya caminando normal, era obvio que Maki se iría con ese chico…no esperaría a Nico porque Nico solo es su amiga y no puede hacer nada más con ella. ¡Mou, como odio esto!

Al llegar a mi casa vi hacia la casa de Maki-chan…genial, ahí estaba con ese idiota hablando…bueno, besándose…no tengo a quién engañar…Asi que decidí entrar rápidamente y encerrarme en mi cuarto.

…

 **Bueno…fue una introducción corta pero los otros serán más largos, créanme :c. Ehm…espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y pos nos vemos en otro capítulo n-n.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes, días, noches o la hora que sea que estén leyendo esto xD. Bienvenidos al capítulo 2 de este fic :D. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, la verdad es que no pensé que sería tan bueno, me sentí con harta inspiración al ver que hasta las escritoras que admiro dieron un review x/D. Bueno, sin más vayamos con el capítulo UwUr.**

Luego de encerrarme en mi cuarto decidí cambiarme de ropa y tomar una siesta, todos los días es la misma rutina de siempre, Maki está con un chico, quien sabe si con todos se besa o no, un día tiene novio al mes siguiente lo termina…No puedo creer que esté con ese imbécil… _Yo podría hacerla más feliz de lo que él la hará…_ Pero ella no me quiere, solo me ve como una amiga, eso es lo malo de todo esto, je…la verdad me pregunto si lo que siento por ella desaparecerá, pero luego al ver su sonrisa y verla feliz…la verdad me hace dudar si la dejaré de amar, y sin olvidar esos "Gracias Nico-chan" que me decía cuando era pequeña por ayudarla de los niños que la molestaban.

 **Flashback.**

(Pov 3era persona)

Maki se encontraba en una pequeña plaza jugando en la caja de arena, en ese tiempo Maki contaba con 5 años, pero aunque tenga esa corta edad, era muy inteligente. Se encontraba jugando con Nico, pero ella fue a comprar caramelos para que comieran juntas cuando volviera.

Maki le estaba dando los últimos detalles a un muñeco de arena que tenía cuando unos niños patearon ese muñeco, tirándole arena a la cara de Maki, haciéndola llorar ya que le entró a los ojos.

-Hey Nishikino, ¿Qué hacías?-Preguntó un chico con cabello castaño.-

-Estaba jugando con la arena…si no quieres que te la lance en la cara será mejor que te vayas.

-¡Oh que miedo! La pequeña Nishikino quiere asustar a alguien que es dos años mayor.-Se burlaba el chico y sus amigos reían con él.-

-Sí, pero alguien que es un año mayor si se puede burlar de ustedes.-Dijo Nico posada en un poste.-

-Yazawa…-Dijo el chico.-

-Será mejor que la dejen sola si no quieren problemas.-Nico se abrió paso entre ellos con una bolsa en sus manos.-

-Espera ahí Yazawa.-El chico tomó del cuello de la camisa de Nico.-No me puedes dar órdenes.

-Yo hago lo que quiero Tsu-ki-mi-ya.-Dijo amenazante Nico.-

-Gh…¡Bien, haz lo que quieras, vamos chicos!-El chico se dio media vuelta y se fue por otra calle.-

-G-Gracias Nico-chan.-Dijo Maki tímidamente con los ojos llorosos provocando un sonrojo en Nico.-

-O-Obviamente se iban a rendir ante la gran Nico nii…pero de todos modos, no hay de qué.-Nico sonrió.-

(Fin pov 3era persona)

 **Fin flashback.**

Un sonido en mi velador me despertó, rayos, sin darme cuenta me dormí. Tomé mi celular y revisé quién llamaba, era Maki. Aún no puedo creer que se besara con el tipo que la molestaba cuando pequeña…pero ni modo ¿Qué rayos quería? Sin más contesté.

-¿Qué?-Respondí sin ganas.-

- _¿Nico-chan, estás despierta?-_ Preguntó Maki…¿Es idiota?-

-No Maki, estoy dormida y te contesté entre sueños.-Dije irónicamente.-

- _Si, Sí. ¿Tienes tiempo para salir? Quiero conversar un rato.-_ Me dijo nerviosamente…¿¡S-Salir?!-

-¡Sí!-IDIOTA, ERES MUY OBVIA.- Digo…claro…-Intenté pasar desapercibida.-

- _Bien, ábreme que estoy afuera_.-Espera…¿qué?.-

-Eh, claro.-Le corté a Maki y salté de mi cama.-

Bien Nico cálmate, ¿por qué te pones nerviosa? Bueno…no es normal que te pida salir a conversar después de la escuela…Agh, deja de hablar sola.

Me dirigí a la entrada y abrí la puerta, Maki tuvo la intención de pasar, pero la detuve.

-¿Crees tener el derecho de entrar a mi casa?-Pregunté con los ojos cerrados mientras ponía mi brazo en la entrada impidiendo su entrada.-

-¿Eh?-¿Esta es idiota?

-Em…quizás esto te suene.-Preparé mi garganta para hacer una imitación de Maki.- "Nico-chan, por favor, ¿podrías venir después de clases a buscarme? No quiero irme a casa sola."

-Eh…sí…perdón por eso.-Me dijo nerviosa…Dios, ¿Por qué es tan linda?-

-B-Bueno…-Aclaré mi garganta.- Te perdonaré…puedes pasar.-Saqué mi brazo de la entrada dejando que Maki-chan pasara y me fui a la cocina.-

-Gracias…-Dijo sin ánimos…¿Le ocurrió algo?-

-¿Pasó algo con…-Aclaré mi garganta, otra vez.-¿Pasó algo con Ryo?-Pregunté sentándome junto a ella.-

-Él…se quiso pasar de listo.-Golpeé la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a Maki.-

-Ya vuelvo.-Dijo tomando mi chaqueta.-

-¿Dónde vas?-Me preguntó Maki.-

-¿Dónde más? A darle una golpiza a ese adolescente hormonal.-Dije furiosa y salí de casa.-

-No te pedí ayuda Nico-chan.-Dijo Maki tomando mi muñeca.-

-Todo lo que me dices siempre en realidad es lo contrario, mi pequeña tsundere.-Dije sonriendo.-

-¡No soy tsundere!.-Me dijo haciendo un puchero, Ah~ es tan linda.-

-Y aunque no lo fueras no aceptaré de todas formas que ese tipo se te vuelva a acercar.-Dije con un tono serio, que hasta a mí me sorprendió.-

-Nico-chan…-Maki lo dijo en un susurro audible y…espera…¿¡M-Me está abrazando?!-No quiero que te lastimen, asi que por favor…no vayas.-Dijo con una voz suplicante mientras apretaba su agarre.-

-No trates de protegerlo Maki.-Dije soltándome de ese abrazo.-

-Pero…

-Te llamo cuando vuelva.-Le sonreí y salí de casa.-

Fui en busca de Tsukimiya donde siempre lo encuentro, en el arcade de unas calles más allá. Llegué al lugar y exactamente ahí se encontraba con sus amigos de siempre, molestando a un niño que al parecer iba en primaria. Sí, realmente lo odio.

Entré al lugar y tuve que dar mi presencia, sino no me verían claramente.

-No pensé que atacar a niños pequeños fuera tu fuerte, Ryo.-Dije seriamente posándome tras él.-

-Ah, Yazawa.-Se volteó con una sonrisa en su rostro…esto está mal.-¿A qué vienes?

-Solo…¿qué le hiciste a Maki-chan?-Pregunté con un poco de miedo.-

-Ah, Nishikino~-Dijo soltando un suspiro que no me agradó para nada.- No alcancé a hacerle lo que quería.-Dijo con una risa que me hizo enojar más de lo que estaba.- Es una cobarde.-Ok, no aguanté más.-

Me acerqué corriendo a Ryo y lo golpeé en la cara, creo que le saqué sangre y…Ouch, me golpeó más fuerte.

Al recibir ese golpe creo que quedé con el ojo morado, ¡genial!, Nozomi me matará mañana. Quedé en el suelo y sin fuerzas, sacó mucha fuerza el maldito. Ay no, ahí viene.

-Nishikino aunque no quiera dejar de ser inocente, sigue siendo la perra que siempre fue.-Me dijo con un tono que asustaría a cualquiera, pero eso me hizo enojar.-

-Repítelo, y te golpearé hasta que me canse.-Dije levantándome.-

-Que Nishikino Maki sigue-siendo-la-perra-que siempre fue.-Me dijo con una sonrisa, la cuál hice desaparecer en 2 segundos.-

Ryo quedó en el suelo, me subí sobre su torso y alcé mi puño con la intención de golpearlo, pero me detuve.

-Maki no es como tú crees, ¡Tú no sabes nada de ella para hablar de esa forma de Maki! ¿¡Qué rayos fueron esas palabras tiernas que le dedicaste en el día?! ¿¡"Te amo", "Te haré feliz"?! ¿¡DIME DE DÓNDE SACAS ESO?! ¡ERES UN ASCO!.-Lo golpeé en la nariz con tanta fuerza que algo llegó a sonar, auch, hasta a mí me dolió.- No te quiero ver cerca de Maki otra vez.- Me levanté y salí del lugar, ¿Cómo es que no nos sacaron de ahí?-

Al salir me encontré con Maki…ahí viene el sermón de siempre.

-Pudiste haberte lastimado con más gravedad, mou Nico-chan eres una idiota. No te pedí ayuda para esto.-Dijimos al mismo tiempo, pero yo tan solo la imité.-

-Está bien Maki, ese idiota no te volverá a hacer algo.-Dije encogiéndome de brazos.-

-No, no está bien. Prometiste no pelearte hasta el partido de la próxima semana.-Me dijo seriamente mientras caminábamos. Diablos, lo olvidé.-

-Eh…¿Ups?-Le dije sacando la lengua infantilmente.- De todos modos, me la debes por irte con él.

-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!- Me dijo sonrojada.-

-Sí, Sí.-Dije riéndome. Pero me detuve al sentir algo cerca de mi mano…¿Era…?-

-Gracias de todos modos.-Dijo t-tomando m-mi mano, M-ME ESTÁ…¡Y está sonrojada! ¡Agh, Maki deja de ser tan tierna!-

-N-No hay de qué.-Dije apartando la vista, al parecer ambas estábamos sonrojadas…quizás ahora todo está yendo por buen camino.-

…

 **No me convence mucho este capítulo, pero era para que se viera que Nico sí pelea por su chica jajajaja. Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n-n.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos a este capítulo 3 de este fic que salió de un pensamiento a las 3 de la mañana c:. Muchas gracias por los review y las sugerencias, en este capítulo no se me escapará nada c:. Vamos con este cap c:.**

Mientras caminaba con Maki a casa me llamó la atención el que me haya tomado de la mano de repente, es extraño, antes no lo hacía…bueno quizás sí, pero tan sólo éramos niñas.

-Hey Maki…¿P-Por qué me has tomado de la mano?-Pregunté nerviosa.-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-Me dijo con naturalidad.- Esto es normal entre amigas, ¿No?-Auch, golpe bajo.-

-Bueno…S-Si…-Estoy llorando internamente Maki-chan, eso dolió.-

-Pero si te molesta entonces te suelto.-Al decir eso soltó mi mano, Nico lo arruinaste otra vez, debiste haber cerrado el hocico.-

-N-No me molestaba…pero si quieres dejarlo así por mí está bien.-Dije poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.-

Al llegar a la calle donde vivo con Maki divisé a 2 personas en la puerta de mi casa…¡Maldición la pechugona con la rusa homosexual! Mejor me voy de acá.

-S-Sabes Maki-chan, olvidé ir a comprar algo a la tienda…eh…¡Hablamos luego!-Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar lentamente y luego empecé a correr.-

Cada vez corría más rápido y más rápido, las casas pasaban a mi lad…un momento…¡No me estoy moviendo, ¿qué rayos?! Alcé la vista y vi a Nozomi agarrando el gorro de mi chaqueta…con razón no me movía.

-Nicocchi…-Me dijo con una sonrisa maligna, estoy muerta.-

-A-Ah…Nozomi…¿Q-Qué hay de nuevo?-Pregunté nerviosa.-

-Oh, ¿sabes qué hay de nuevo? Tu castigo en la escuela que empezará el Lunes.-Ah, maldición.-

-Genial.-Dije murmurando.-

-Ahora yo que tú, voy a casa y maquillo ese moretón que tienes si no quieres asustar a tus fans en la escuela.-Me dijo guiñando un ojo, ¿Qué rayos?-

-Nico-chan no tiene fans en la escuela.-Dijo Maki seriamente.-

-¡Perdón por no ser parte del equipo de baloncesto mi Princesa Escarlata!-Dije con tono irónico.-

-¡Deja ese sobrenombre!-Me gritó furiosa.-

-De todos modos sí que eres una verdadera princesa.-Dije en voz baja, aunque Nozomi escuchó lo que dije.-

-Nicocchi, desde acá se te nota lo gay.-Dijo Nozomi cerca de mi oído.-

-¡C-CÁLLATE!-¡Cómo odio sus bromas!

-Bueno, nos vemos el Lunes en el partido, ¿Verdad Maki?-Dijo Eli.-

-Cierto, espero que no faltes Nico-chan.-Me dijo asomándose donde Nozomi me tenía.-

-¡Por supuesto que estaré ahí!-Dije levantando mi pulgar y dando una gran sonrisa.-

-¡Genial!-Me sonrió devuelta, ah…Y luego quieren que no se enamoren de ellas.-¡Nos vemos!-Me dijo yéndose a su casa, en ese instante Nozomi me soltó.-

-Muy bien chica enamorada, ve a tu casa y hablamos el Lunes.-Me dijo revolviendo mi cabello.-

-Cállate.-Dije desviando la vista sonrojada.-Ya vete.-Dije empujándola.-

-Sí, sí. Vamos, Ericchi.-Eli asintió y siguió a Nozomi, agh, por fin se fueron.-

El fin de semana pasó completamente rápido y el día lunes, el día del partido de Maki.

Como prometí estuve ahí después de clases, al llegar no dudé en buscar a Maki quien se encontraba hablando con Umi y Kotori. Decidí acercarme y hablarles.

-Hola chicas.-Saludé como siempre lo hago.-

-Ah, Nico-chan.-Dijo Maki.-Pensaba que no vendrías.-¿Por quién me toma?-

-¡Pero claro que vendría! Desde que te uniste a los clubes deportivos no falto a ninguno de tus partidos.-Dije con una sonrisa triunfante.-

-Nico-chan, ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar agua para las chicas?-Preguntó Kotori con esa sonrisa angelical que tiene…¡Ah, esos pensamientos están volviendo!-

Ugh…Sí, hubo un año que me gustó Kotori…en ese tiempo tan sólo la veía desde lejos, ya que se encontraba en primer año y yo en segundo. Las pocas veces que me acerqué a ella fueron cuando la veía dibujando sola en el jardín de la escuela o en una plaza. Es vergonzoso decirlo, y esto Umi nunca lo sabrá, pero K-Kotori fue mi primer beso…¡AH, Nico deja de recordar esos momentos y no dejes esperando a Kotori!

-C-Claro que sí Kotori.-Le sonreí.- Vamos, nos vemos Maki-chan, Umi.-Les dije mientras me alejaba con Kotori.-

(Pov Umi)

Vi como Nico y Kotori se alejaban, bien, es el momento de preguntarle a Maki.

-Hey, Maki. ¿Tú sabes de las relaciones anteriores de Nico?-Pregunté con naturalidad.-

-¿Eh?-Me dijo mientras abrochaba sus zapatillas.-

-Que si Nico-chan acaso tuvo novio o novia anteriormente.-Pregunté mientras me estiraba.-

-No que yo sepa.-Maki estaba estirando su brazo.-

-Oh, ya veo.-Le dije bajando la mirada.-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Dijo curiosa Maki.-

-Es que…hace un tiempo Kotori me dijo que tuvo una relación con una chica de tercer año actualmente, y que es muy conocida por nosotras…-Dije relajándome.-

-Y…¿Tú crees que es Nico-chan?-Me dijo sorprendida, ¿Qué hay con esa reacción?-

-Pues claro, ya que Nozomi y Eli realmente parecen estar casadas-Dije con normalidad.-

-Ya veo…-Dijo bajando la mirada,¿Qué rayos le pasa?-

-Hablaré con Kotori…¿Hablarás con Nico?-Pregunté un poco asustada.-

-Lo pensaré, ya vuelvo.-Dijo Maki mientras iba a camerinos…está extraña desde hace días. Mientras veía como Maki se iba divisé a Kotori y Nico quienes venían de vuelta.-

(Fin Pov Umi)

Luego de volver con Kotori de la compra del agua, vi solamente a Umi , ¿Dónde está Maki?

-¿Dónde está Maki?-Pregunté a penas llegué.-

-En los camerinos.-Me dijo Umi apuntando al lugar.-

-Gracias.-Le iba a pasar la bolsa con botellas a Kotori pero Umi me la quitó de la mano.-

-Gracias por acompañar a Kotori.-Me dijo secamente. ¿Qué? Sonreí nerviosamente para mis adentros.-

-N-No hay de qué…-Me alejé lentamente y fui a los camerinos.-

(Pov Kotori)

Vi a Nico-chan irse corriendo hacia los camerinos, dirigí mi vista hacia Umi quien tenía una expresión sombría, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-Umi-chan ¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté confundida.-

-Más o menos…Hablaremos después del partido.-Al decir eso Umi-chan se fue a camarines también.-

(Fin Pov Kotori)

Al llegar a los camerinos encontré a Maki acostada en los bancos cerca de los casilleros. Me acerqué a ella para preguntarle que le ocurría, Maki me vió y desvió su vista.

-Oye ya dime que te pasa.-Le di un ligero golpe en la frente.-

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Me dijo con un tono frío que hasta hiso que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.-

-Vamos Maki, no quiero que estés así antes del partido.-Dije tomando su mejilla y estirándola suavemente.-

-Estoy bien.-Dijo corriendo su cara, ¡Me estresa que no me cuente las cosas!-

-Maki, solo te has puesto el uniforme para jugar, ni te has amarrado el pelo.-Dije pasando mi mano por su cabello.-

-¿Hacías esto mismo con ella?-Dijo en voz baja. ¿"Ella"?-

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunté con confusión.-

-De nada.-Me dijo con un suspiro mientras se amarraba el cabello.- Vamos, el partido empezará-

-Claro…-Ve Nico, toma su muñeca y detenla. ¿¡Por qué no reacciono?!-

Salí junto a Maki de los camerinos y me topé con Umi, quien me miró con indiferencia y siguió su camino. ¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí?!

Llegó la hora del partido y fui a las gradas a sentarme con Kotori, Nozomi y Hanayo.

Hanayo es una chica de primer año que va en el salón de Maki. Antes de entrar a la secundaria empezó a usar lentes de contacto ya que las gafas le molestaban. Es mejor amiga de Rin, quien también juega en el equipo de baloncesto junto a las demás. También va en el salón de Maki y al parecer las 3 son amigas.

Sentimos a las chicas de todo el gimnasio gritar, eso significaba que el partido iba a iniciar.

-¡Nishikino-sama la amo!-Gritó una chica a lo lejos.-

-¡Umi-san, te hago hijos aunque no pueda!-¿¡Qué rayos fue eso?!-

-¡Ayase-san hazme hablar ruso!-¿¡QUÉ?!

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-Gritó Nozomi.-

-¡No quiero saberlo!-Grité mirando para todos lados sonrojada.-

(Pov Maki)

Me encontraba con el equipo en los camerinos antes de entrar a la cancha, sentí una mano en mi hombro y al girarme me encontré con Honoka, quien es amiga de Umi y Kotori.

-Hey Maki-chan.-Me dijo con su energía cotidiana.-

-¿Qué quieres?-Me volteé a verla.-

-Tus fans están gritando como locas ahí por ti.-Dijo señalando con su pulgar donde se encontraba la cancha.-

-No me sorprende.-Dije con normalidad.-

-Maki, tienes que ver esto.-Dijo Rin.-

Me acerqué por una ventanilla y dirigí mi vista a las gradas. Fijé mi vista en Nico-chan, quien estaba conversando alegremente con Kotori. ¿Qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho? Es como que presionara…ha de ser por los nervios del partido, sí, es eso.

Revisamos posiciones y jugadas y nos dirigimos a la cancha, las chicas gritaban cosas sin sentido…y vergonzosas también…ugh, me estoy sonrojando.

Nos pusimos en posición y miramos directamente a la escuela contraria, con uniforme blanco la secundaria UTX jugaba contra los de uniforme negro, secundaria Otonokizaka.

Frente a mí estaba Tsubasa, la jugadora la cuál admira Honoka. Para ser sincera, está obsesionada con ella, tiene todas las revistas deportivas donde Tsubasa sale, según Honoka, es su inspiración, ¡INSPIRACIÓN SEXUAL DIRÍA YO!

El silbato sonó y el balón fue lanzado a los aires, salté para lanzarle el balón a mis compañeras lo tomaran, pero Tsubasa saltó mucho más alto y el balón pasó sobre mi cabeza. Rin corrió rápidamente para tomar el balón y darme un pase de pecho para que corriera a encestarla, pero una chica de UTX lo impidió y me sacó volando casi unos metros, literalmente me arrastré por el suelo. Diablos, eso dolió.

Pasaron rápidamente los minutos y ya estábamos en la recta final del partido, íbamos 37-40 a favor de UTX, solo necesitábamos una cesta de 3 minutos para empatarlo y terminar decentemente el partido. Eli llevó el balón y le dio un pase rápido a Umi, quien me hizo una señal para que me acercara al área y encestara. Umi lanzó el balón a lo alto, salté todo lo que pude, pero esa chica que me empujó la primera vez, me ha empujado de nuevo, pero más fuerte, al punto de llegar a golpearme la cabeza con la pared fuera de la cancha y…me sangra la nariz. Eso claramente fue una falta gravísima…¿Por qué todo se pone negro?

(Fin pov Maki)

-¡Maki!-Me levanté abruptamente de mi asiento y miré fijamente a Maki quien estaba en el suelo.-

-¡Nishikino-san!-Escuchaba gritar a las chicas que estaban sentadas mientras pasaba corriendo rápidamente para ir a ver a Maki.-

Salté la barra de protección para llegar a la cancha, corrí a la chica que empujó a Maki, esa chica se reía…me daban ganas de golpearla en toda su cara. Eli y Umi me tomaron en sus brazos y me alejaron de ahí mientras los de enfermería se llevaban a Maki y el partido terminaba.

Luego de casi unos 30 minutos me dispuse a correr por toda la escuela y llegar a la enfermería y me encontré con Maki rodeada de chicas. Iugh. Me acerqué a ellas y las alejé de Maki.

-Chicas, Maki necesita descansar.-Dije seriamente.-

-¡Y-Yazawa-senpai!-Gritaron todas…¿sonrojadas?-

-La misma.-Dijo Maki.-

-¡Y-Yo…!-Dijo una de las chicas.-Y-Yazawa tú…¡Me gustas!-¿Qué?

-¿E-Eh?-Dijimos con Maki al unísono.-Hey, bájale la espuma a tu coca-cola.-Dije nerviosa.-Q-Quiero decir…eres bonita y todo eso…pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, me gusta alguien más…lo siento.-Dije con la mirada baja.-

-E-Entiendo…-Dijo la chica saliendo con sus amigas de la enfermería.-

-¿Cómo estás princesa escarlata?-Pregunté burlándome de Maki.-

-Media ciega y con un dolor de cabeza, no puedo estar mejor. Quiero ir a casa.-Dijo levantándose.-

-Vamos.-Dije ayudándola.-

Maki pasó su brazo por mis hombros y caminé con ella hasta su casa. Al estar llegando me encontré con alguien fuera de mi casa, esta vez no era Nozomi…Espera. ¿¡No era Nozomi?!

Esa persona se dio cuenta de que venía caminando y fue directamente hacia mí.

-¡Nico-chan!-Gritaba la chica.-

-¿Eh?-Dije nerviosa sin entender nada.-

-¿No me recuerdas Nico-chan? ¡Soy yo Miyu!-Dijo alegremente.-

-¿Nico-chan?-Preguntó Maki.-¿Quién es ella?-Dijo Maki dando una mirada hacia la chica de enfrente.-

-Mi nombre es Yazawa Miyu, soy la prima menor de Nico-chan e iré a la secundaria Otonokizaka. ¡Para estar más tiempo con ella!-La chica dio un paso adelante y me besó en los labios. Espera….¡ME BESÓ EN LOS LABIOS!-

-¡O-OYE!-Le dije apartándola de mi. Fijé mi mirada en Maki quien estaba a punto de explotar.-

-Nico-chan, hablamos mañana.-Maki sacó su brazo y se dirigió a su casa.-

-Voy contigo.-Dije poniéndome a su lado.- Y tu…espera ahí.-Dije entrando a la casa de Maki.-

Entré a la casa de Maki y, como siempre, estaba sola. La ayudé a subir a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. La habitación de Maki es enorme, su cama podría ser de dos plazas y tiene como 3 mesitas de noche que estaban repletas de peluches, obviamente no podía faltar el peluche de panda que le regalé hace 3 años…sorprendentemente aún lo tiene.

Vi como Maki-chan se recostó y puso su antebrazo en sus ojos, si que le debe de doler la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor?-Le pregunté sentándome en la orilla de la cama junto a ella.-

-No.-Respondió secamente.-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estás así desde que fui a comprarles algo para beber con Kotori.-Dije frunciendo levemente el seño.-

-Ese es el problema Nico-chan.-Me dijo sentándose en la cama lentamente. Ok, ya me asuste.-Tú…¿Fuiste novia de Kotori-chan el año pasado?-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?! ¿¡CÓMO LO SUPO?!-

-¿¡Eh?! ¡C-C-C-Como!-Dije nerviosa-

-Aléjate de Kotori.-Dijo Maki seriamente.-

-Es mi amiga…Un momento.-Es mi momento de molestar a Maki.- ¿No será que a Maki-chan se puso celosa porque Kotori-chan está más tiempo con Nico-nii?-Dije sonriendo pícaramente.-

-¡N-No es eso!-Dijo sonrojada, ¡lo logré!- Es solo que…si consigues a alguien…no me tomarás en cuenta.-Wow, lo estuvo pensando mucho tiempo como para que sea sincero.-

-No te dejaré de lado nunca, mi princesa escarlata.-Dije revolviendo sus cabellos.-

-Te dije que ya no me dijeras así.-Hizo un puchero con un sonrojo y desvió la mirada, es ta~n tierna.-

-Olvida que te dejaré de llamar así.-Dije golpeando suavemente su frente con mi dedo índice.-

-Me duele, idiota.-Dijo seriamente.-

-Lo tengo claro.-Dije soltando una risita.-

-Ya vete, quien sabe lo que quiere esa Miyu.-Dijo Maki recostándose.-

-No te pongas celosa~-Dije burlándome.-

-No estoy celosa, no somos n-novias como para que lo estuviera.-Dijo sonrojada mientras se tapaba con las sábanas. 2 hits.-

-Claro, Claro. Nos vemos mañana.-Salí de la casa de Maki llorando internamente…otra vez.-

Me dirigí a mi casa y ahí estaba afuera Miyu otra vez…Ahora que la veo ha cambiado mucho.

Les haré una breve descripción sobre Miyu. Es una chica que actualmente tiene 15 años, viene de California, Estados Unidos. Su cabello es castaño claro y le llega a los hombros, sus ojos son celestes. Yep, es de padre extranjero. Su estatura es como la mía, es razonable, ya que tan solo tiene 15 años. Vaya, la pubertad jugó de su lado…¡Nico deja de mirar donde no debes!

-Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté.-

-Dije que venía a vivir contigo y mi tía.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Oh, te tendrás que devolver.-Dije con mis manos sobre mis caderas.- Mamá y mis hermanos se fueron a vivir al otro lado de la ciudad.-Dije con tono de tristeza.-

-¿Eh, por qué?-Preguntó.-

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Dije rascando mi nuca.-Ya, entremos.-Dije abriendo la puerta.-

-¡Gracias por recibirme Nico-chan!-Me dijo abrazándome por la espalda.-

-Este será un laaaargo año…-Dije susurrando.-

…

 **Intenté que saliera más largo y no tan enredado pero no sé si funcionó la verdad xD. Lo terminé a las 4 am aproximadamente D:. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus reviews n-n. Olvidé que tenía página de Facebook XDDDD. Está en mi perfil, si se pasan por ahí no verán nada, porque lo acabo de recordar XDDDDDD. Si dejan su like empezaré a revivir esa cosa. Gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos, ¡Chau!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, estuve harto tiempo organizando este capítulo, el cuál será el último que suba tan regularmente, entré a la escuela y eso me quita MUCHO tiempo u – u. Vamos con el cap.**

Entramos a mi casa y Miyu dejó sus cosas en el sofá. Puse la tetera y le entregué unas galletas a Miyu, volví a la cocina a preparar el té mientras Miyu me acompañaba.

-Nico-chan…¿Vives sola?-Me preguntó.-

-¿Eh? Sí, desde que entré a la secundaria.-Dije con normalidad.-

-Esta…¿No es la casa de tu padre?-Me detuve en la preparación del té y bajé mi mirada.-Perdón…yo…

-No hay problema. Sí, es la casa de mi padre.-Dije caminando a la mesa del comedor.-

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu madre y hermanos?-Me preguntó sentándose frente mío.-

-P-Porque…

La razón por la que me quedé acá es muy simple…quizás…fue porque me quedaba cerca la escuela o porque la casa del lado es la de Maki…e-es la primera…A quien engaño, sé que es cursi, pero me quedé aquí por Maki.

-Porque me quedaba cerca la escuela.-Dije con normalidad tomando un sorbo de té.-

-Ah…Hey, ¡Maki-chan se ve genial!-Dijo levantándose de su silla.-

-Lo sé.-Dije sonriendo levemente.-

-Creo que no me recuerda mucho…-Dijo bajando la cabeza.-

-¿Es broma? Ni yo te reconocí menos lo hará Maki.-Dije riendo.-

-¿Tanto cambié?-Dijo acercándose a mi.-

-Claro…E-Espera…-Sentí un peso en mi espalda y en mi hombro.-

-Nico-chan…¿Sigues siendo sensible de los oídos?-Me susurró al oído provocando un escalofrío en mi espalda y un sonrojo.-

-Sí…-Le dije débilmente mientras me ponía de pie.-Es tarde, te acompañaré a la otra habitación y te duermes.-Dije tomando sus maletas y caminando a la habitación.-

-¿Tan temprano? Mañana es sábado~-Dijo inflando sus mejillas en forma de protesta.-

-Mañana debo trabajar, ¿Cómo crees que mantengo esta casa?-Dije afirmando lo obvio.-

-Pensaba que la tía Haruka pagaba todo.-Dijo en voz baja.-

-Esa fue una de las condiciones, yo tengo que pagar todo si quiero quedarme aquí.-Dije seriamente.-

-¿El Domingo tienes que hacer algo?-Me preguntó con interés.-

-Em…los Domingos paseo con Maki para que no se sienta sola.-Dije con normalidad.-

-¿Maki-chan pasa sola?-Preguntó tristemente.-

-Bueno, sí. Ser hija de los dueños del hospital más famoso de acá es difícil. Pocas veces la veo con ganas de llegar a casa.-Dije con tono apagado.-

-Ya veo…¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-Preguntó Miyu, claramente que no la dejaría sola acá.-

-Claro, quizás que hagas estando sola en mi casa.-Dije bromeando.-

-¿Por quién me tomas?-Dijo empujándome a su cama.-

-Era broma.-Dije mientras reía.- Bien, ponte algo para dormir. Buenas noches.-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación.-

-Buenas noches.-Escuché por parte de Miyu.-

(Pov Kotori)

Después de verificar que todas se hayan ido, Umi-chan y yo caminamos de vuelta a casa. Todo el camino fue silencioso, ninguna habló, miraba a Umi-chan de reojo y veía que su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

Llegamos cerca de un parque y Umi-chan decidió romper el hielo.

-Kotori.-Al escuchar mi nombre di un pequeño saltito.-Ven, sentémonos allí.-Dirigí mi vista donde había señalado Umi-chan y había una pequeña banca.-

-Claro.-Dije dirigiéndome a la banca.- ¿Ocurre algo Umi-chan? Hace horas estás extraña.

-Kotori…iré directo al grano. Nico…Tuviste una relación con Nico en primer año, ¿Cierto?-Me sorprendí ante su tono de seriedad, ¿Cómo lo supo? Bueno, no tengo nada que esconderle.-

-Te seré sincera Umi-chan.-Dije mirando al frente y apoyándome con mis manos a mis lados, cerca de la mano de Umi-chan.- Sí, en mi primer año Nico fue mi novia.-Dije con normalidad.-

-¿A-Aún estás un poco E-E-Enamorada de ella?-Es tan linda nerviosa~.-

-Nop.-Dije ligeramente.-Porque mi relación con Nico-chan tan solo duró un mes.-Dije cerrando mis ojos.-

-¿De verdad?-Me dijo sorprendida.-

-Síp, ¿Sabes por qué?-Le pregunté, Kotori, es tu oportunidad.-

-N-No.-Me dijo cabizbaja.-

-Porque luego descubrí que otra persona me atraía.-Puse mi mano sobre la de Umi-chan, provocando un pequeño saltito en ella ante el contacto.- ¿Sabes quién es?

-¿Honoka?-Me dijo con naturalidad. Dios Umi-chan.-

-Nop.-Dije mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de ella.-Me gusta Eli-chan.-

-¿¡Qué?!-Me dijo sorprendida.-

-Pft…Jajajaja.-Kotori, eres una genio del humor.-Es broma Umi-chan jaja.-Decía limpiándome las lágrimas.-Me gustas Umi-chan.-Le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.-

-K-Kotori…-Dijo mientras me miraba soprendida completamente sonrojada y con su mano libre en la mejilla donde la besé.-

-Jejeje.-Solté una risilla.- Me iré a casa, está oscureciendo.-Dije levantándome.-

-¡Te acompaño!-Dijo rápidamente Umi-chan. Es como un chico~.-

-Si tanto quieres.-Dije riendo suavemente.-

-Te podría pasar algo en el camino.-Me dijo con seguridad.-

-Umi-chan, son las siete de la tarde, dudo que me ocurra algo.-Dije mientras doblaba una esquina.-

-Los accidentes pasan a cualquier hora del día.-Dijo Umi mientras bajaba la mirada.-

-Umi-chan, ya llegamos a mi casa.-Dije mientras veía a Umi-chan unos metros más allá.-

-Ah, cierto.-Volvió corriendo.-

-Gracias por acompañarme aunque el parque estuviera frente a mi casa.-Al decir esto provoqué un sonrojo de vergüenza en Umi-chan.-

-No hay problema…perdón por hacerte incomodar ante mi pregunta…ahora sé que podré tener una razón para golpear a Nico.-Dijo Umi-chan.-

-¿Eh?-Dije confundida.-

-¡N-Nada! ¡Bien, n-nos vemos!-Dijo Umi-chan dando vuelta al pasaje del lado.-

-¡Umi-chan, ese pasaje es cerrado!-Grité y divisé a Umi corriendo en sentido contrario sonrojada.-

-¡Y-Ya lo sabía!-Dijo Umi-chan, ahora sí, yendo por el camino correcto.-

(Fin Pov Kotori.)

Estaba completamente dormida hasta que un ruido en la puerta, miré la hora en el reloj de la mesa que tengo al lado y marcaban las dos a.m. Me giré y vi a Miyu de pie, solo vestía una camisa larga, tan larga que le tapaba lo que creo que eran sus bragas.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunté soñolienta.-

-Sabes Nico-chan…cuando estaba sola en casa jugaba en la noche bajo la cama.-Espero que no sea lo que yo imagino.-

-¿A-Ah sí?-Pregunté nerviosa.-

-Síp- Miyu se subió a la cama y se subió sobre mí.- Y…me gustaría jugarlo contigo.-Dijo mientras recorría con su dedo índice desde mi pecho a mi cuello, haciéndome tiritar.-

-A-Aún no me interesa hacer 'Eso'- Dije remarcando la última palabra.-

-¿'Eso'? Jajaja-Se está burlando…- Nico-chan es una pervertida.-Dijo pasando a llevar mi labio inferior con su dedo índice.- Me refería a desvelarse jugando, ahora que estás tú no lo haré sola.-Dijo sonriendo. Maldición, ahora me verá como pervertida.-

-Ya veo…Mañana debo trabajar…y de todas formas sería genial que te bajaras de mí.-Dije con mi voz temblorosa de nervios.-

-Pero…si Nico-chan quiere hacer 'Eso'.-Miyu se acercó a mi oído.- No hay problema alguno para mí.-Me dijo en un susurro y lamió con la punta de la lengua mi oreja, provocando un sonrojo completo en mi cara y orejas. Agh, esta niña va a matarme.-

-N-No…Ya vete a dormir.-Le dije botándola a un lado de la cama.-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Acaso eres Eli?

-¿Quién?

-No importa. ¿No harás nada pervertido?

-No sería divertido si estás durmiendo.

-Ah, vale. Recuéstate acá.-Le dije mientras apuntaba un lado vació de mi cama.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Si quieres seguir durmiendo aquí, suelta lo poco y nada de pechos que tengo.

-Vale, vale~. Pero cuando éramos pequeñas no reclamabas.

-¡Cállate, tenía 10 años!

-Aún lo parece.

-Cállate.

Y esa fue la movida primera noche.

Sonó el despertador a las 8 de la mañana, estiré el brazo para apagarlo ya que el sonido era estresante. Intenté levantarme pero Miyu me tenía agarrada de la cintura. Suspiré y quité su brazo lentamente, al lograrlo me levanté y fui directo al baño, lavé mi cara y me dirigí a la cocina a poner el hervidor. Sentí a Miyu despertar, tengo que admitir que se veía tierna recién despertada. Sentí el hervidor estar listo con el agua caliente al mismo tiempo que las tostadas lo estaban, llevé todo a la mesa y nos dedicamos a tomar desayuno.

Mientras comía, sentí que mi celular vibraba al lado mío.

-¿Hola?-Dije al contestar el teléfono.-

- _¡Jaloh Nico-shan!-_ Ay no.-

-M-Mitsuki-chan…-Dije riéndo nerviosamente.-

- _¡La misma!_ -¿¡Por qué?!

Mitsuki es una amiga del trabajo junto a Kou, quien es su hermano. Mitsuki es algo tímida cuando se trata de conocer personas, de hecho, el primer día que llegué al trabajo la encontré sola sentada en la hora del almuerzo.

 **Flashback.**

Salí de la casa aproximadamente a las 8 de la mañana, conseguí un trabajo a unas calles de la casa, el cuál consiste en hacer almuerzos para llevar en un supermercado. Llegué a tiempo y el trabajo no fue tan duro como pensé.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y fui a mi casillero a buscar la comida. Al llegar vi a una chica de estatura baja, su cabello era café al igual que sus ojos. Estaba sola comiendo con su cabeza abajo, no me gusta ver a la gente así por lo que me acerqué.

-Hola.-Dije agachándome a su altura.-

-¡Ah! H-Hola.-Dijo sonrojada.-

-¿Eh~, por qué te sonrojas?-Pregunté pícaramente.-

-Y-Yo…es solo que…desde que llegué aquí nadie me había hablado.-Dijo susurrando.-

-Bien, pues eso ya no pasará.-Cuando dije eso levantó la cabeza con los ojos como platos.-De ahora en adelante hablarás conmigo.-Dije sonriendo.-

-¡S-Sí!-Me dijo sonriendo.-

 **Fin flashback.**

-¿Qué quieres Mitsuki?

- _Iré a buscarte a tu casa.-_ Me dijo con una risita entre medio.-

-¿¡Qué?!, está bien avísame cuando llegues.-

- _Nico-chan…_

-¿Qué?

- _Estoy afuera hace 10 minutos.-_ ¡Tiene que ser una broma!.-

-¿¡Es en serio?!

- _Nico-chan tienes lindo pijama.-_ ¿Cómo…?

Miré hacia el lado y vi a Mitsuki de pie con el teléfono en su oído aún.

-¡C-C-C-CÓMO RAYOS!

-Ah, esa niña me dejó entrar.-Me dijo con una sonrisa apuntando a Miyu.-

-Soy Yazawa Miyu, prima de Nico-chan.-Dijo Miyu presentándose.-

-¿En serio eres prima de Nico-chan?-Preguntó dudosa Mitsuki.-

-S-Sí…¿Por?

-Wow, pensaba que todos los de la familia de Nico eran bajitos.-Preguntó poniendo su dedo índice en su labio inferior.-

-¡Hey!-Le grité mientras jalaba su mejilla.-

-Claro que no.-Dijo Miyu soltando una risita.- Nico-chan es la única bajita de la familia.

-¡Oye!-Golpeé a Miyu en la cabeza.-

-Ya, muchas discusiones por hoy. Vámonos si no queremos llegar tarde.-Dijo Miyu con sus brazos cruzados.-

-Bien, bien. Miyu-chan.-Miyu fijó su vista en mí.- Si quieres vas a dormir un rato o sales a dar una vuelta.-Le dije sonriendo.-

-Claro.-Me sonrió de vuelta.-

Salí de la casa junto a Mitsuki, yo iba con una falda escocesa junto a una polera con un conejo rosa y encima una chaqueta ancha. Mis zapatillas eran negras y mis calcetines algo sueltos. Nunca salgo sin alguna chaqueta, odio que me vean los brazos…

Iba con la cabeza baja hasta que la voz de Mitsuki me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Nico-chan.-Ahí está su tono serio.-

-¿Qué quieres?-Dije mirando como se ponía frente a mí.-

-Sube las mangas de tu chaqueta.-Me dijo como órden.-

-Estás loca.-Dije riendo nerviosamente.-

-Si no lo haces, lo haré por las malas.-Odio cuando me amenaza.-

-Ok, ok.-Me levanté mis mangas mostrando unas pequeñas pero borrosas marcas en mis antebrazos.-

-Bien, todo normal.-Me dijo sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa.-

Hace unos meses pasé por una etapa de depresión, había tenido una discusión familiar y había discutido con Maki, estaba que explotaba y no sabía que hacer. Hice un acto cobarde y corté mis brazos con una cuchilla.

 **Flashback.**

 **(3era persona)**

Maki iba corriendo por los pasillos de un hospital, buscando la sala de su mejor amiga. Llegó a recepción y le dijeron que la paciente estaba saliendo ya de su habitación y que insistía en irse sola. Maki subió escaleras hasta encontrarse con Nico quien iba con su típica chaqueta ancha y unos pantalones negros junto a unas Vans rojas, iba con sus manos en el bolsillo y su cabeza baja.

Maki corrió hacia Nico y la abrazó, provocando un sobresalto en la mayor.

-¿¡M-Maki?!-Preguntó la mayor sorprendida.-

-¡Idiota, de verdad eres una idiota!-Gritaba ahogadamente Maki en el hombro de Nico mientras lloraba.-

-C-Cálmate…-Decía Nico tranquilamente.-

-¿¡Calmarme?!-Maki se separó un poco de Nico para verla directo a los ojos.- ¿¡Quieres que me calme sabiendo que pudiste haber muerto si cortabas mal una vena?!-Decía Maki con las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas.-

-Yo…-A la mayor no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.-

-¡No quiero perder a la única persona que me entiende y apoya!.-Gritaba Maki aún llorando, esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Nico.-

-Yo…no lo volveré a hacer.-Dijo con voz firme.- Es más.-Nico buscó algo por sus bolsillos.-Ten.-Nico le pasó un anillo a Maki con la forma de una estrella.-Yo tengo la del conejo.-Dijo mostrando otro anillo con un conejo rosa en él.-Con estos anillos te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, y cuando tú o yo sintamos que ya no podemos más con esto y nos queremos separar de la otra, el anillo se entregará a una de las dos.-Dijo Nico colocando el anillo en el dedo de Maki.-¿Promesa?-Sonrió Nico provocando un sonrojo en Maki.-

-N-No creas que en algún momento te lo devolveré…-Dijo Maki jugando con su mechón de pelo.- Pero acepto la promesa.-Dijo sonriendo también.-

 **Fin flashback.**

-¡Nico-chan chocarás con un poste!-Escuché la voz de Mitsuki advirtiéndome de lo que tenía en frente.-

-¡Rayos!-No alcancé a reaccionar y choqué con la cosa de metal y caí al suelo.-

-¡Nico-chan!-Escuché como gritaban.-

Al abrir los ojos veía un poco borroso, ¿Qué me pasó?

-¿Eh? ¿Dos Mitsuki?-Dije mareada.-

-Nop, soy yo Kou.-Me dijo saludando con su mano.-

-Son iguales.-Dije con una voz extraña.-

-¡Que no lo somos!-Dijeron al unísono.-

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunté.-

-Sigues en el suelo.-Me dijo normalmente Mitsuki.-

-Ah, ya veo.-Espera, ¿Sigo en el mismo lugar?.- ¿¡Estás diciéndome que no fuiste capaz de levantarme?!-Me levanté abruptamente.-

-Nop.-Me dijo sonriendo.-

-¡Serás…!-Dije apretando sus mejillas y estirándolas.-

-¡Nico shiam me dhuele!-Exclamaba Mitsuki cuando estiraba sus mejillas.-

-Maduren chicas, vamos a llegar tarde.-Nos decía Kou.-

-Eso es imposible para Mitsuki.-Dije burlándome.-

-¡Hey!-Me dijo fingiendo un llanto desgarrador.-

-Y para ti es imposible confesarte a Maki-chan.-Al escuchar eso di un pequeño salto.-Asi que ahora dejen de pelear y entren.-Dijo maduramente el hermano de Mitsuki y entró a la tienda.-

-¡Wuoh, Turn down for what!.-Me dijo Mitsuki mientras caminaba de espalda y movía sus brazos extrañamente.-

-Ridícula…-Dije susurrando.-

-¿¡Qué dijiste?!-Me gritó Mitsuki mientras entraba.-

-Nada.-Dije sonriendo irónicamente.-

Entramos al lugar por la puerta de atrás y nos dirigimos a la cocina, dejamos nuestras cosas en los casilleros, cambiamos nuestras ropas, pusimos las mallas en el cabello y nos pusimos a trabajar.

La verdad no hay nada que comentar sobre mi trabajo de medio tiempo, es solo preparar arroz o las cosas que haya en el menú y ponerlos en una bandejita, no es el trabajo soñado, pero el sueldo me alcanza lo suficiente como para sobrevivir.

Terminó el día (Realmente son 5 horas de trabajo) y salí junto a los chicos del local, fuera me estaba esperando Miyu junto a Maki.

-¿Chicas?-Pregunté extrañada.-

-Ah, Nico-chan.-Dijeron ambas al unísono.-

-¿Hueles eso Kou?-Dijo Mitsuki en voz baja.-

-Sí, huele a una masacre y a una tercera guerra mundial.-Le respondió el mayor.-

-Ejem.-Les dije para que dejaran de hablar a mis espaldas.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, salí a comprar unas cosas y me encontré con Maki quien estaba sentada en esas cajas de por ahí.-Dijo apuntando unas cajas cerca de la puerta.- Asi que supe que aquí trabajabas y te esperé junto a ella.-Dijo sonriéndole a Maki , que al verla solo desvió su cara.-

-¿Entonces dices que Maki-chan llegó aquí antes?-Preguntó Mitsuki.-

-¿Le preguntarás algo a Nico-chan?-Preguntó Kou.-

-Sí, ¿Por?-Preguntó Maki amenazante.-

-Para dejarlas solas.-Dijo Mitsuki sonriendo.-

-¿Podrían callarse?-Le dije a los hermanos de atrás.-

-Miyu-chan, ¿has ido a la heladería que hay más abajo?-Preguntó Mitsuki.-

-Nop.-Dijo Miyu con los ojos brillosos.-

-¡Vamos!-Mitsuki tomó la mano de Miyu y la empezó a arrastrar.-

Veía como Mitsuki y Kou se llevaban a Miyu casi arrastrándola, de alguna forma causaba gracia. Me volteé para hablar con Maki.

-¿Qué necesitabas?-Pregunté sonriente.-

-Son…papá y mamá.-Me dijo Maki mientras bajaba la mirada.-

-¿¡Les ocurrió algo grave?!-Me exalté.-

-¡No,no! Es solo que…bueno, ya que últimamente las enfermedades respiratorias están aumentando el hospital es un desastre, se quedarán en el hospital un buen tiempo…y estaré sola. Otra vez.-Dijo sobando su brazo.-

-Ay Maki-chan.-Le dije mientras la abrazaba. Hay que aprovechar, bueno, digo yo.- Tú nunca has estado sola, siempre he estado yo para ti.-Le dije acariciando su cabeza.-

-¿Cómo los anillos?-Me dijo Maki con un tono infantil.-

-Síp, yo soy el conejo y tú eres la estrella, _soy el conejo que siempre mirará a su estrella única_.-Al decir eso me sonrojé y Maki me abrazó con más fuerza.-

-Gracias Nico-chan.-Me sonrió.-

-No te preocupes.-Me separé de ella y le sonreí.-

-¿P-Puedes…pasar la tarde conmigo?-Me preguntó sonrojada.-

-Claro.-Sonreí.-

El día pasó rápido al igual que el fin de semana. Llegó el día lunes y empezaron las clases, por lo que desperté, me vestí y fui a despertar a Miyu.

Llegué al cuarto de Miyu, abrí la puerta y su cama se encontraba vacía, ¿Qué rayos, dónde está?

Estaba tan concentrada en buscar a Miyu en su habitación que casi me da un infarto al sentir unos brazos por mi cintura.

-¡Ah!-Grité.-

-Shh, No quieres armar un escándalo tan temprano, ¿O sí?-Me dijo Miyu con su dedo índice en mis labios mientras que con su otra mano sobaba mi estómago.-

-¿Q-Qué haces?-Dije con un poco de dificultad al hablar.-

-Pensaba que nos podríamos divertir un rato.-Dijo mientras lamía mi mejilla provocando un sonrojo completo de mi cara.-

-P-Pero tenemos escuela…-Dije completamente débil.-

-Eso puede esperar.-Dijo mientras lamía mi oreja.- Osea, Dices que si no hubiera escuela, ¿Te dejarías?

-N-No…Yo…-Miyu lamió mi cuello, Dios, parece un perro saludando.-¡Ah~!-¿¡Qué fue eso?!-

-Ara~, no sabía que Nico-chan dejaba salir esos sonidos~-Dijo Miyu traviesamente.-

-Ya…es suficiente.-Dije sacando sus brazos de mi cintura.- No quiero llegar tarde. Baja para tomar desayuno.-Dije bajando a la cocina.-

Puse el agua a hervir mientras ponía el pan a tostar, sentí como Miyu bajaba las escaleras ya con su uniforme puesto.

-Te ves adorable.-Le dije mientras le pasaba su desayuno.-

-¿Lo crees?-Me preguntó entusiasmada.-

-Claro.-Le dije sonriendo.-

-Tú también te ves bien, de verdad…te ves muy hermosa.-Me dijo sin despegar la vista de mí provocándome un sonrojo.-

-G-Gracias…-Dije mientras comía un pan.-

Al terminar el desayuno salí de casa junto a Miyu y me dirigí a la casa de Maki. Toqué el timbre y esperé a que saliera.

-Maki-chan tiene una casa gigante.-Me decía Miyu sorprendida.-

-Es una Nishikino, ¿Qué más esperabas?-Le dije sonriendo.-

-Perdonen la demora.-Escuché decir a Maki cerrando la puerta tras ella.-

-No hay problema, acabamos de llegar.-Le dije sonriendo.-

-Hola Maki-chan.-Saludó alegremente Miyu.-

-Buenas.-Dijo secamente Maki mientras empezaba a caminar.-

-Hey.-Le dije golpeando su brazo con mi codo alcanzándola.-

-¿Qué?-Me preguntó.-

-No tienes que ser así con ella.-Le dije un poco enojada.-

-¿La defiendes?-Me dijo sorprendida.-

-Dah, es mi prima, ¿O lo olvidaste?-Dije con un tono obvio.-

-Es solo que…Agh, olvídalo.-Dijo adelantándose.-

-¿Le ocurre algo a Maki-chan?-Me preguntó Miyu.-

-No lo sé.-Dije con un tono bajo.-

…

 **Buenas n-n, bueno…aquí tienen su capítulo xDD. Se los di largo solo porque me dio inspiración y me he demorado MUCHO en actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado y pos…no olviden pasarse por mi Tumblr (Mayunesacaguaisewe) ahí casi siempre hay cosas lindis y esas cosas ; n ;. Y por ahí mismo me pueden mandar un mensaje con preguntas sobre el fic o si quieren saber algo de mí xD. Bueno, si quieren dejen su review y follow y nos vemos hasta la próxima, chau~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenidos sean al capítulo 5 de este fic c:. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior n-n, la verdad es que me dio una inspiración impresionante y no sabía cuando detenerme xDDD. Bien, vamos con el capítulo.**

Llegamos a la escuela, Maki se fue directo a su salón, no se despidió ni nada. Está extraña desde que llegó Miyu…No, no creo que esté celosa, quizás sea por el golpe que se dio en el partido, sí, eso debe ser.

Llevé a Miyu a su salón, que era el mismo que el de Maki, y cuando entró sentí la tensión en el aire, fue…extraño. Me despedí de Miyu y subí a mi salón, mientras subía me encontré con Umi, Honoka y Kotori, bien, tengo miedo.

-Buenos días, Nico-chan.-Me sonrió Kotori.-

-Buenas, Kotori-chan.-Le sonreí de vuelta, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver el aura sombría de Umi.- B-Buenas, U-Umi.-Sonreí nerviosa.-

-Buenas.-Dijo Umi tomando del brazo a Kotori y apegándola a ella.-

-Umi-chan está extraña desde el partido, dijo que no te le acerques mucho.-Me susurró Honoka al oído.-

-Y-Ya veo.-Dije con la cara sudorosa.-

-Hey Nico-chan, ¿Supiste que los chicos de la escuela de Tokyo harán un partido hoy con nosotras amistosamente?-Me dijo Honoka entusiasmada.-

-Eh…No tenía idea…-Dije con un tono triste.-

-¿Eh? ¿No has hablado con Maki?-Me preguntó esta vez Umi.-

-Yo…no.-Dije bajando mi cabeza.-

-¿Se debe a esa niña nueva con el mismo apellido tuyo que llegó?-Esta vez se metió Nozomi.-

-¿Te han dicho que no te metas en conversaciones ajenas?-Le dije irritada.-

-Sí.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Ugh, olvídalo, sí, es por Miyu.-Dije cruzándome de brazos.-

-Debe de estar celosa, ¡Buen trabajo Nico-chan!-Me dijo Honoka.-

-Sueña.-Dije.-

-Bien Nicocchi, vamos al salón, si llegas tarde o te vuelves a meter en una riña, te daré el castigo que ya tengo planeado.-Me dijo con una sonrisa malévola.-

-Ay no…-Dije con la cabeza baja.- Nos vemos en su práctica.-Le dije a las chicas de segundo.-

Me dirigí a mi salón, las clases fueron normales, matemáticas, luego japonés e inglés. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, me encontré con Nozomi y Eli para ir a comer, bajamos al segundo piso y nos encontramos con el trío de segundo, las invitamos a ir con nosotras y aceptaron.

Al llegar al piso de las de primero sentí como el aire cayó sobre mis hombros.

-E-Eh…¿N-No sienten el aire pesado?-Le pregunté a las chicas.-

-Nop.-Me respondieron.-

-Maldición.-Bajé los hombros.-

Me dirigí al salón de las de primero y me asomé, y vi como los rayos salían de los ojos de Maki y Miyu. Rayos, esto está mal.

-Nico-chan nya.-Escuché en un susurro a Rin.-

-¿R-Rin?-Bajé la mirada y me encontré a la chica gato escondida tras un banco.-

-Ssshhh.-Miré detalladamente a Rin, no había notado la presencia de Hanayo junto a ella. Me agaché a su altura y les pregunté que ocurría.-

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunté preocupada.-

-Esas dos no han dejado de matarse con la mirada.-Dijo temblorosa Hanayo.-

-Ya vuelvo.-Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia las chicas.-

Entré al salón y escuchaba como Rin me llamaba advirtiéndome que no me acercara. Me acerqué tan solo un centímetro y me gané sus miradas asesinas, en ese momento la sangre se me congeló.

Me dirigí con paso robótico hacia la salida, pero luego sentí que unos pasos se acercaban a mí.

Al juntarnos todas fuimos a la azotea a comer, ya que era más cómodo para las chicas del equipo.

-N-Nico-chan~, olvidaste mi bento.-Me dijo Miyu colgándose de mi cuello.-

-Cierto…Perdón, si quieres te comparto del mío.-Le ofrecí con mis palillos un huevo frito y lo recibió con la boca. Dirigí mi vista a Maki y tenía su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.-

-N-Nico-chan, yo también olvidé mi bento.-Dijo mi amiga de la infancia con un sonrojo en su cara.-

-¡No es cierto nya! Tu bento está aquí.-Dijo Rin sacando la bolsita detrás de Maki.-

-Maki-chan está celosa porque Nico-chan no le da comida en la boca como a mí.-Dijo Miyu sacando la lengua.-

-C-Claro que no.-Maki se cruzó de brazos.-

-De todas formas…no has visto a Nico-chan des-nu-da.-¿¡Por qué sacó eso?!-

-Cuando pequeñas lo hice, me bañaba con ella.-Maki, lo está diciendo muy natural.-

-¿La has visto ahora?-Detengan a Miyu por favor…-

-No debe haber mucho cambio.-Maki giró un mechón de su cabello, eso…dolió.-

-¡Ya dejen de hablar sobre eso!-Grité con mi cara completamente roja.-

-Nicocchi, ¿Sigues teniendo cuerpo de niña de 10 años?-Me preguntó Nozomi con tono de burla.-

-¡Cierro tu hocico tetas mutantes!-Le grité furiosa.-

-Nico, relájate.-Me dijo Eli.-

-Realmente…esto me estresa…Iré al baño.-Me levanté y salí de la azotea.-

 **(Pov Maki)**

Nico-chan salió de la azotea con una cara de cansancio, ¿Qué le ocurre?

-¿Ves lo que provocas por tus estúpidos celos, tsundere?-Escuché a Miyu hablarme.-

-Desde que llegaste, Nico-chan anda extraña.-Dije un tanto enojada.-

-No es por mí que anda así, Maki.-Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.- De todas formas…no negaste tus celos.- Esta maldita…-

-Sí, estoy celosa.-Al decir esto me gané las miradas sorprendidas de mis amigas.- Estoy celosa de que pases más tiempo con Nico-chan.-Dije con ironía.-

-No me vengas con sarcasmo Maki…-Me dijo dándose media vuelta.- Iré por Nico-chan.-Dicho esto salió de la azotea.-

-¿Quién se cree que es?-Dije cruzándome de brazos.-

-Creo que ya sé para qué vino Miyu-chan.-Dijo Nozomi con un tono sereno.-

-¿A qué te refieres Nozomi?-Le pregunté a la pelimorada.-

-Lo descubrirás más adelante.-Me dijo sonriendo.-

-Ah…claro.-Dije arqueando una ceja.-

Sea lo que sea, lo que estoy sintiendo ahora no es normal y es extraño. ¿Por qué cada vez que veo a Miyu cerca de Nico-chan me dan ganas de golpearla? ¡Mou! Tengo que hacer algo respecto a esto.

 **(Fin Pov Maki)**

Llegué a los baños y apoyé mi cabeza en un espejo, cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar. Recordé que la próxima semana iré a comprar el collar que Maki quiere. ¿Por qué no lo compró ella? Bueh, la historia no es taaaan larga.

 **Flashback.**

Iba caminando con Maki-chan después de la escuela por Akihabara. Pasamos por una tienda que vendía collares y joyas, seguí mi camino pero noté que Maki no avanzaba. Me volteé y la encontré en una vitrina, con su vista pegada a un collar con la forma de una estrella, me puse junto a ella y acerqué mi vista al collar.

-Combinaría con tu anillo, ¿No crees?-Le dije con una sonrisa.-

-Tienes razón.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la pelirroja junto a mí.-

-¿Por qué no lo compras?-Le pregunté-

-Y-Yo…No puedo por ahora, estoy ahorrando para otra cosa.-Me dijo sonrojada.-

-¿Eh~? ¿No será un regalo para Nico~?-Le dije pícaramente acercándome a ella.-

-Sueña idiota.-Me corrió con su mano sobre mi cara.-

-Bueno, había que intentarlo.-Le sonreí.-¿Sabes qué? –Me gané la atención de Maki.- Nada…olvídalo.-

-¿Eh~? Dime~-Me dijo mientras hacía un puchero.-

-Nop, ahora vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.-Dicho eso seguí caminando.-

Yep, con mi próximo sueldo le compraré ese collar a Maki, estará tan sorprendida que me abrazará o me dira "No era necesario Nico-chan". Ese será mi mejor día.

 **Fin flashback.**

Mientras recordaba ese día, sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros, volteé y me encontré con Miyu. Con su mirada me decía todo, ella estaba completamente preocupada, bueno, no tanto. Ahora mismo me está a punto de besar. Espera…¿Eh?

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran suaves y sabían a fresa. Lo peor es que me estoy dejando besar por mi prima. No se sentía mal, era una sensación agradable.

Bueno, lo agradable no duró por mucho. Sentí que la puerta se abrió y apareció quien menos quería que apareciara…Maldición, Nozomi.

-Oh, disculpen.-Al oír eso me separé bruscamente de Miyu y tapé mi boca con mi antebrazo.-

-¡N-Nozomi no es lo que piensas!-Grité sonrojada.-

-No sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación familiar.-Dijo pícaramente.-

-Vete al diablo Nozomi.-Dije enojada.-

-Más problemas, más castigo Nicocchi.-Me dijo amenazadoramente.-

-Ugh, olvídalo. Me iré a mi salón.-Dirigí mi vista a Miyu.- Nos vemos a la salida.-Dicho esto salí de los baños.-

.

.

.

.

.

Llegó la hora para salir de la escuela, me reuní con Nozomi dentro del salón y esperamos a Eli, quien se tuvo que ir rápidamente ya que los de la escuela de Tokyo llegarían en cualquier momento.

Nozomi me preguntó si iría a ver el partido, le dije que quizás, ya que debía hacer las tareas del salón.

Me quedé sola ya que la chica pelimorada salió del salón, mi limité a borrar el pizarrón, estaba cansada, tenía sueño y la verdad, quería ver ese partido. Sentí unos pasos acercándose y supuse que era Nozomi para decirme que fuera a ver a Maki, pero me equivoqué.

-Te estás demorando mucho, idiota.-Escuché esa voz que es como música para mis oídos.-

-Maki-chan…-La miré por unos momentos, pero desvié mi mirada.- ¿No deberías estar en el partido?- Realmente estaba confundida.-

-Bueno…faltaba alguien importante en las gradas y decidí venir por ella.-Me dijo entrando al salón.-

-Que pena…Nozomi se fue.-Dije en broma ganándome un golpe en el brazo.- Era broma.- Decía riendo.-

-No me gustan a veces tus bromas.-Me dijo intentando sonar enojada.-

-Deja terminar acá y voy.-Dije terminando de borrar.-

-Apúrate, no saben que estoy aquí.-Me dijo penosamente.-

-¿Eh~? Veo a una princesa revelándose aquí.-Dije en broma.-

-Ya cállate.-Maki tiró mis mejillas.-

-¡Suéltame!-Quité a Maki de mis mejillas.-

Bajamos al gimnasio y Maki intentó escabullirse pero de todas formas Rin la vio y la llamó para que fuera a cambiarse.

La verdad el partido no fue la gran cosa, asi que lo saltaré en la narración.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde el partido, no todo siguió igual. Sí, yo igual pensaba que terminaría normal, pero…Maki empezó a estar extraña.

En la mañana del día martes decidí entregarle el collar que le compré cuando la fuera a buscar, bueno, eso creí. Cuando llegué a su casa me abrió la madre de Maki-chan y me dijo que se había ido antes con otra persona.

Le agradecí y me dirigí a la escuela, se preguntarán por Miyu, salió antes porque era encargada del salón y debía estar antes.

Llegué a la escuela y pasé por el salón de los primer año, me di cuenta de que un grupo estaba alrededor de Maki, le pedí a una compañera de su clase que la llamara, la chica hizo lo que pedí y el grupo se disolvió, Maki me llamó para que entrara y me acercara a ella y eso hice.

-Hey.-Le dije.-

-Buenos días.-Me respondió.-

-Gracias por abandonarme esta mañana.-Le dije sarcástica.-

-Lo siento, pero es que…-Antes de que siguiera hablando me di cuenta de algo en su cuello.-

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?-Tomé la cadenita en su cuello y la saqué, oh no…-¿Q-Quién te compró ese collar?-Pregunté sorprendida.-

-Ah, Kenji-kun.-Me dijo sonriendo.- Lo vi en el centro y me lo compró enseguida.-Bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.-

-Y-Ya veo…-Dije escondiendo la cajita que tenía en mi mochila.-

-¿Eh, y esa cajita Nico-chan?-Me preguntó apuntando lo que era su regalo.-

-Eh…Es para Miyu…-Dije nerviosa.- Un momento…¿Quién es Kenji?-Pregunté curiosa.-

-¿Kenji-kun?-Pensó un momento.- Es mi novio, él fue por mí en la mañana.-Sonrió.-

Escuché como algo de cristal rompiéndose dentro de mí, creo que eso se llama corazón.

-Y-Ya veo…Bueno, mira la hora, llegaré tarde asi que adiós.-Salí rápidamente del salón, sentí algo húmedo bajando por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando.-

¿Han sentido ese dolor al caerte y rasparte la rodilla? Bueno, siento que me he caído por un precipicio, rodar, ensuciarme y rasparme el corazón.

…

 **Nanai Nico-chan u v u. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos en el próximo que será "Conociendo a Kenji" con Nico, no se preocupen, Nico seguirá sufriendo n-n. (No es en mala onda u v u)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bienvenidos sean al capítulo 6 del fic $_$, bueno este capítulo estaba preparado desde que saqué el**

 **Saqué el fic, y se me ocurrió mientras caminaba hacia el colegio xDD. Espero que lo disfruten~**

Me fui a los baños y me encerré, mojé mi cara para pasar desapercibido el llanto, sin darme cuenta una cabina se abrió y me encontré con Umi.

Umi me quedó mirando por unos momentos y se acercó a mi.

-Nico, ¿Ocurre algo?-Se acercó tocando mis hombros.-

-Yo…-No podía seguir aguantando las lágrimas.- ¡Odio esto Umi, lo odio!-Dije buscando consuelo en los brazos de la peliazul.-

Umi tensó su cuerpo al sentirme, espero que esto no la haga sentir incómoda.

Pasó un tiempo y ya me tranquilicé, me separé de Umi aún secándome las lágrimas y vi que me miraba preocupada.

-Yo…disculpa, necesitaba llorar.-Dije mientras pasaba mis mangas por mis ojos.-

-No debes disculparte, ¿Te ocurrió algo?-Umi sonaba preocupada.-

-Son solo cosas del amor…estupideces.-Dije tratando de reír.-

-Ya veo…¿Maki…?-Dijo Umi dándome el paso de termina la oración.-

-Maki tiene novio, le regaló el collar que yo le daría hoy en la mañana.-Dije bajando la cabeza.-

-Gran problema…-Me dijo mientras con su mirada me daba consuelo.- Creo que deberías ir a clases, Nozomi y Eli te regañarán si llegas tarde.-Me dijo preocupada, cielos lo olvidé.-

-¡Verdad!-Mi humor cambió rápidamente.- Esto…gracias por estar conmigo Umi.-Dije nerviosa, provocando un sonrojo en Umi.-

-N-No hay problema…-Dijo desviando la mirada.-

-¡Adiós!-Salí de los baños y me dirigí a mi salón.-

Corrí rápidamente hacia el salón y me di cuenta de que Nozomi estaba en la puerta junto a Eli mirando el reloj. Empecé a correr más rápido para que no me llamaran la atención, aunque haya corrido más rápido que Sonic, el llamado de atención me hubiera llegado igual.

Nozomi me dijo que pensaría si lo ocurrido era para ya aplicarme el castigo, espero que no.

Estuve en clases de matemáticas, no prestaba atención alguna a lo que el profesor explicaba, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era imaginarme a Maki con ese chico que de seguro debe tratarla bien.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no supe que el profesor me llamaba para salir al pizarrón.

-¡Ultima vez Yazawa-san!-Escuché ese grito que me hizo saltar.-

-¡S-Sí!-Me levanté y sentí las risas de mis compañeras de salón.-

Me dirigí al frente y tomé la tiza de la mano del maestro, miré hacia el pizarrón y tan solo veía letras y números que no entendía.

-Resuelva eso con factor común.-Me dijo seriamente el profesor.-

-F-Factor…¿Qué?-Miré al profesor confundida.-

-Después de clases…-Interrumpí al profesor, de todas formas es lo de siempre.-

-Lo veré en la sala de profesores después de clases, lo sé.-Dije pasándole la tiza y me fui a sentar.-

La clase pasó rápidamente, no me di ni cuenta cuando el timbre para el tiempo libre sonó.

Apoyé mis brazos en la mesa y puse mi cabeza entre ellos, no duré ni 3 segundos en esa posición ya que recordé que debía hablar con el profesor de Matemáticas.

Me levanté y salí del salón, ¿Por qué el salón de maestros está en el primer piso?, No me quiero encontrar con cierta persona…

Llegué y busqué al profesor, el maestro se percató de mi presencia y me llamó a entrar.

Entré y me puse frente a él.

-Bueno, Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿Cierto, Yazawa-san?-Me dijo el maestro.-

-Sí…Por lo de siempre, falta de atención en clases.-Dije aburrida.-

-Aparte.-Me dijo.-

-¿A qué se refiere?-De verdad estaba confundida.-

-Estás pensando en otra cosa, no es como la falta de atención anterior.-Me dijo preocupado.- ¿Tienes problemas con tu familia otra vez?-Me preguntó.-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, y si fuera así usted no tendría por qué saberlo.-Dije fríamente.-

-Pero como tu profesor y parte de la escuela es mi deber saberlo.-Dijo enojado.-

-Usted no es alguien cercano a mí. Si me llamó para hablar de eso, no gracias. Tenga un buen día.-Dicho esto salí del salón.-

Mientras iba con la cabeza gacha y mis puños apretados choqué con alguien y provoqué que se cayera. Me puse de pie y decidí ayudar.

-Lo siento, mi culpa.-Dije ayudando a la persona delante de mi.-

-Aún no aprendes a caminar por lo que veo.-Esa voz…-

-Maki.-Dije susurrando.-

-¿Otra vez problemas en clases?-Me preguntó preocupada.-

-Lo de siempre.-Le respondí sinceramente.-

-Ya veo…-Me dijo tímidamente.-

Ahí está de nuevo el ambiente incómodo. Odio esto.

-Iré a mi salón.-Dije seriamente.-

-Ah…claro.-Escuché decir.-

Fui a mi salón y el día transcurrió normalmente.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases terminaron, salí de la escuela y me di cuenta de que había un grupo de chicas alrededor de alguien, no le tomé importancia y pasé de largo.

Pasé por el lado de ese grupo pero una voz me impidió seguir con mi camino.

-¡Hey tú, la pequeña!-Dijo una voz grave.-

-¿Quién eres?-Me volteé.-

Al darme la vuelta me encontré con un tipo de aproximadamente 1.70 de estatura, su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos eran color café y sus facciones faciales eran como de un príncipe.

-¿Conoces a Nishikino Maki?-Me preguntó.-

-¿Qué quieres con ella chico lindo?-Le dije desafiante.-

-Vine por ella, pequeña.-Me dijo en burla.-

-¡Repite eso!-Lo tomé del cuello de su uniforme escolar.-

-Nico-chan.-Escuché una voz.-

-Maki…-Dirigí mi mirada a la pelirroja mientras soltaba el agarre del chico.-

-Podrías soltar a…Kenji, por favor.-Me dijo sonrojada.-

-¿K-Kenji…?-Estaba confundida.-

-Ebisuzawa Kenji, un placer. Supongo.-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara.-

-Yazawa Nico, mejor amiga de la infancia de Maki, supongo que también es un placer.-Dije indiferente.-

-Nico-chan, Miyu te estaba buscando.-Me dijo Maki.-

-Ah, sí, te debe pasar algo, ve por ella.-Le dije con una sonrisa.-

-Bien…ya vuelvo.-Se dio media vuelta y volvió al edificio.-

-Cuáles son tus intenciones con Maki.-Le pregunté con los brazos cruzados a Kenji.-

-No son malas, por ahora.-Me dijo con una sonrisa malvada.- Tú, tú te entrometes en mis planes.-Me dijo acercándose a mí.-

-¿Qué rayos?-Dije con el ceño fruncido.-

-Maki-chan…besa muy bien, ¿Sabes?-Me dijo en el oído.-

-Cállate…-Le dije con la mandíbula apretada.-

-Me imagino como será para 'Eso', ha de ser una experta…-Esto se lo ganará.-

-Bien, colmaste mi paciencia.-Al decir esto lo golpeé directamente en la cara.-

-¡Nico-chan!-Escuché a Maki gritar.-

-Maldición…-Me dije a mi misma.-

-¿¡Qué demonios haces?!-Me dijo apartándome bruscamente del individuo, quien no dejaba de sangrar de sus labios.-

-Me atacó sin razón Maki, aleja a esa chica de ti.-Dijo asustado.-

-¡Hey!-Le dije bruscamente.-

-El atacar sin razón lo espero, pero no me alejaré de ella.-Dijo con el tono enojado.-

-Ugh, me largo.-Puse mis manos en los bolsillos y me dirigí a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un nuevo día, el sol traspasaba por las cortinas mientras intentaba dormir. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué rayos el tipo de ayer? Espero que haya sido una broma lo que dijo sobre Maki…Ahora ese tipo me tiene mala espina. ¡Ah, maldición~!

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, pensaba que Miyu estaría durmiendo, pero sorpresivamente estaba en la mesa.

Preparé mi desayuno y me senté junto a ella.

-Tienes una cara horrible.-Me dijo mientras escribía en su cuaderno.-

-Gracias, a cualquier chica le gusta que le digan eso.-Dije sarcástica.-

-Si tu sonrisa de siempre vuelve sería genial.-Me dijo tomando un sorbo de su leche.-

-Perdón…no quería dar pena.-Bajé mi mirada.-

-Me preocupas, no me das pena. Vamos, sonríe, te ves hermosa si lo haces.-Me dijo sonrojada.-

-Ah…g-gracias…-Dije sonrojada mientras tomaba mi té.-

-Y-Yo me iré…adiós Nico-chan.-Se levantó y subió a su habitación-

La compañía de Miyu me ha venido bien, gracias a ella no me siento tan sola ni vacía, ha sido una gran ayuda.

Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme al uniforme de la escuela, fui al baño a peinarme con mis coletas de siempre, lavé mi cara y bajé por mi bolso.

-¡Miyu, ¿Sigues en tu habitación?!-Grité desde el primer piso. Pero no recibí respuesta alguna.-

Decidí subir a la habitación de Miyu, abrí la puerta y encontré la habitación completamente desordenada y a Miyu en el suelo.

-¡Miyu!-Me acerqué a ella.- ¿Qué te pasó?-Movía a Miyu en el suelo, hasta que vi algo en el suelo junto a su mano.- Tú…te estabas…¿Drogando?-Pregunté sorprendida.-

-No Nico-chan…intentaba no hacerlo…la necesito a veces ¿sabes?-Me dijo completamente extraña.-

-Ahora veo lo que sintió Maki al saber que intenté matarme…-Dije en voz baja.- ¡Te levantas ahora mismo!-Grité.-

-¿N-Nico-chan?-Me dijo sorprendida.-

-Eso de verdad te hace daño, no dejaré que tu cara bonita se dañe por estar consumiendo eso.-Dije decidida.-

-Nico-chan…yo…gracias.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.-

-No hay de qué.-Le devolví la sonrisa.-

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 08:45 y con Miyu íbamos completamente atrasadas, empezamos a correr de la mano para que ninguna de las dos se quedara atrás, Miyu iba con un poco más de ánimo y eso me alegró mucho.

Llegamos a la escuela y cada una a su respectivo salón. Subí apurada hacia el piso de las 3er año, tan solo le recé a todos los Dioses por que Nozomi no hubiera ido a clases. Cosa que no funcionó.

Entré al salón y lo primero que vi era a Nozomi haciéndome señales para hablar al toque de campana.

-Señorita Yazawa, ¿Usted cree que son horas para llegar?-Me preguntó la maestra de Fisica enojada.-

-Lo siento mucho Señorita Izaya.-Dije pasando hacia mi asiento.-

-Que no se repita Yazawa.-Me dijo enojada.-

Y asi pasó la clase de física. Completamente aburrida.

Sonó el timbre y Nozomi se acercó a mi.

-Los atrasos no contaban para mi castigo.-Dije triunfalmente.-

-Lo sé, pero desde ahora lo harán.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Me estás tomando el pelo…-Dije riendo nerviosa.-

-Nop.-Sonrió.-

-Te odio.-Dije frunciendo el ceño.-

-Y yo te amo Nicocchi~.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba.-

-¿Dónde está Eli para que te controle?-Dije refunfuñando.-

-Entrenando.-Me dijo relajada.-

-¿Eh?-Pregunté sorprendida.-

-¿No supiste? El equipo se irá al otro lado del país a jugar.-Me dijo sorprendida Nozomi.- ¿¡Estás diciendo que Maki-chan no te lo dijo?!-Nozomi golpeó la mesa.-

-N-No…-Bajé la cabeza.-

-Ve con ella.-Me dijo empujándome hacia la salida.-

Y así hice, fui con ella.

Salí hacia el patio de la escuela y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, donde ahí se encontraban. Como siempre, las fangirls del trío Soldier Game estaban ahí, gritándole cosas a las chicas.

Me fui cerca de camerinos para esperar a que la entrenadora gritara que se fueran a descansar, no pasaron ni 2 minutos y eso ocurrió.

Escuché los pasos de las chicas viniendo hacia donde estoy, divisé a Maki hablando con Rin.

-Maki.-La llamé.-

-Nico-chan…-Maki se detuvo frente a mí.-

-Las dejo solas nya.-Rin se adelantó.-

-¿En qué momento pensabas decirme que te ibas al otro lado del país a jugar?-Le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.-

-Yo…lo siento, ayer estuve todo el día con Kenji y lo olvidé.-Me dijo arrepentida.-

-¿Kenji es más importante que tu mejor amiga?-Le pregunté con un tono dolido.-

-No…es solo que…-Maki estaba buscando una excusa.-

-Ya sé.-Al decir esto Maki me miró.- Estás enojada conmigo por golpear a tu novio y esas cosas, ¿No?-Le dije suspirando.-

-N-No…te equivocas…-Maki estaba nerviosa.-

-No más excusas Maki, ya lo entiendo.-Tras decir esto me retiré del lugar, pero Maki me detuvo.-

-Sí, es eso. Yo solo espero que estés ahí cuando vaya a tomar el avión.-Me dijo suplicante.-

-Aunque estés enojada conmigo estaré ahí.-Le sonreí.-

-Gracias.-Dicho esto me soltó.-

Salí del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa de idiota, como le digo yo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pov Maki)

Llegó el día en el que nos iríamos a jugar al otro lado del país, la verdad espero que Nico-chan esté ahí, es importante que tu mejor amiga esté cerca cuando te vayas lejos. Amiga…Esa palabra junto a "Nico-chan" la encuentro rara…Mejor amiga suena mejor.

Me levanté de mi cama y mi dirigí a la ducha, sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Nico-chan para que no se olvide que debe ir a despedirse.

[Para: Nico-chan n-n.

Recuerda que debes ir app. A las 3 de la tarde~]

Abrí la ducha y me bañé y lavé mi cabello. Al salir, busqué donde estaba mi ropa.

Vestía una camisa negra y una corbata roja, junto a unos jeans también negros, debo admitir que no me veía mal~.

Bajé a tomar desayuno tranquilamente, de todas formas, eran las 11:30 am. Subí a mi habitación y sentí que mi celular vibraba. Era Kenji quien me llamaba.

-¿Hola?-Respondí sonriente.-

- _Hola~, ¿Cómo está mi princesa?_ -Me preguntó, me recuerda a Nico-chan cuando me molesta con eso.-

-Pues…aquí haciendo hora para ir al aeropuerto, ¿y tú?

- _Hablando sobre eso…Llegaré un poco tarde, debo hacer unas cosas antes de ir a despedirme._

 _-_ ¿Ah sí?-Pregunté curiosa.-

- _Sí…-_ Kenji calló por un momento.- _Bien debo irme, adiós._

 _-_ A-Adiós.-Colgué y tiré mi teléfono a la cama.-

Me estiré sobre mi cama y puse mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos, pensé un rato y revisé mi celular por si había algún mensaje de Nico-chan…Nada.

Llegó la hora de irnos, entré al auto junto a mi padre y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Al llegar estaban todas nuestras amigas…menos Nico-chan.

-Hola.-Saludé.-

-¡Hola Maki-chan nya!-Me abrazó Rin.-

-Suéltame.-Dije apartándola.- ¿Han visto a Nico-chan?

-Nop, y eso que ya son las 15:45.-Me dijo Honoka.-

-¡Maki-chan!-Escuché una voz de lejos, me volteé pero sólo era Kenji.-

-Ah, Kenji.-Dije decepcionada.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-Me preguntó.-

-No. Tienes tu saco sucio con tierra.-Dije limpiándolo.-

-¡Chicas, el vuelo llegó!-Escuché decir a Eli.-

-Me voy.-Dije sonriendo a Kenji.-

-Ten buen viaje.-Me dijo mientras daba un beso rápido en mis labios.-

-Sí…gracias…-Dije mientras iba con las otras chicas.-

Mientras subía esperaba que Nico-chan apareciera como en las películas, veía como alguien venía corriendo, me emocioné, pero tan solo era Rin, quien venía tarde.

El avión partió y…Nico-chan no llegó.

…

 **OH. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Nico-chan? e_e. Gracias por seguir la historia, ¡Espero sus reviews!**

 **PD:Lo de Miyu la drogadicta salió fuera de los planes que tenía xD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad no sabía cómo poner mis ideas aquí y hacerlas un buen capítulo. Al igual que anduve con problemas personales y no ando con mucho ánimo, pero no seré una autora que deja su historia, la verdad, me entretiene mucho escribir esta historia n-n. Sin más, vamos con el capítulo.**

 **(Pov Nico)**

Me preparé para salir a despedir a Maki, Mayu se había adelantado y dijo que vendríamos a casa de vuelta juntas.

Salí de casa tranquilamente, pero al voltear al pasaje, algo me detuvo. Por accidente, creo, choqué con una persona alta, quien cuando levanté la vista, me miraba con indiferencia. Esa persona era…

-Ebisuzawa…-Dije sorprendida.-

-Buenas Yazawa, ¿Dónde te diriges?-Me preguntó inocentemente.-

-A despedir a Maki, también deberías ir, Ebisuzawa.-Le dije enojada y avanzando unos pasos, pero otros tipos me detuvieron.-

-Alto ahí, no dejaré que vayas donde Maki. Chicos, acaben con ella.-Dijo chasqueando sus dedos.-

Ante la acción de Ebisuzawa, los dos chicos me empujaron al suelo y empezaron a golpearme. El más alto golpeó mi rostro mientras que el bajo me sujetaba.

Intenté defenderme, con suerte alcancé a golpear a uno en el estómago, pero este me botó al suelo y se subió sobre mi espalda. En ese momento Ebisuzawa se paró frente a mí y se agachó, tomó mi mano, y miró mi anillo.

-Oh~, que tierno.-Dijo burlándose.-

-No toques mi anillo.-Le dije amenazante.-

-Las amenazas de alguien que está tumbada en el piso no me afectan.-Dijo tomando mi mano e intentando sacar el anillo.-

-¡Te dije que no lo toques!-Dije corriendo mi mano.-¿Para qué quieres el anillo?-Pregunté curiosa.-

-Quién sabe…-Dijo finalmente sacando el anillo del dedo.-

-¡Hey!-Dije agarrando su chaqueta dejándola con un poco de tierra.-

-Te ordeno que no te acerques a Maki.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.-

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?!-Dije furiosa.-

-Si no lo haces las pagarás caro…tu familia vive en…Akibahara, ¿No?-Este tipo…-

-¿C-Cómo…?-De verdad estaba sorprendida.-

-No tocaré a tu familia, no te preocupes.-Eso me hace sentir más aliviada.- Solo que si te acercas a Maki, no volverás a respirar. Odio que te entrometas en mis planes, pequeña lesbiana.- Abrí los ojos como plato.-¿Qué? ¿Creías que no notaba como mirabas a Maki? No soy idiota Yazawa. Aparte de que Maki no deja de hablar sobre ti, eso me aborrece.-Kenji miró su reloj.- Debo irme, chicos…acaben con ella.-Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y subió a su auto. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y doloroso.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, todo se veía borroso y extraño, tan solo veía una sombra frente a mí. ¿Dónde estaba? Mi cabeza dolía mucho al igual que mi torso. Mi vista se fue aclarando y me percaté que era Miyu quien estaba frente a mí.

Miyu se encontraba de espaldas, creo que estaba mojando un paño, al voltearse se percató de que había abierto los ojos.

-¡Nico-chan!-Se acercó rápida y preocupadamente.-

-¿Miyu? ¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunté intentando levantarme, pero fue inútil.-

-No te levantes, idiota. Te encontré tirada en el piso cuando volvía del aeropuerto, diablos, a Maki se le notaba en la mirada que te esperaba a ti especialmente.-Miyu bajó la mirada.-

-Maldito sea Ebisuzawa…-Al pensar en Kenji, recordé el anillo.-¡Mi anillo!-Dije mirando rápidamente mi mano.-

-Esto es malo Nico-chan…-Dijo asustada Miyu.-

-Maldición, esto no podría ponerse peor.-Dije recostándome cansada.-

Miré el reloj que marcaba las 4:00 am, ¿Era tan temprano? Miyu…Ella se quedó cuidando de mí hasta que despertara, Dios, es una idiota.

-Hey, Miyu.-La llamé.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Se volteó.-

-¿No estás cansada de cuidar a esta idiota?-Le dije sonriendo.-

-Si no me aburro de mirarte, menos lo haré de cuidarte.-Me devolvió la sonrisa.-

-Por Dios…-Le sonreí un poco sonrojada.-Ven, vamos a descansar.-Le abrí un espacio junto a mi en la cama, al ver su cara de felicidad me hizo reír suavemente.-

La compañía de Miyu no me hizo tan mal, la verdad, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. No pensé que una simple visita me alegraría cuando lo necesitara.

La verdad, es una gran chica, dejando de lado que es un tanto pervertida y demasiado cariñosa, ya aprendí a quererla como es.

No dejaré que se vaya nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonó el despertador, la verdad, no quería levantarme ya que mi cuerpo dolía mucho. Volteé para ver si Miyu se encontraba, pero no estaba.

Bajé como pude a la cocina y ahí se encontraba, preparando el desayuno. Decidí subir nuevamente a mi habitación para colocar mi uniforme. Al tener la ropa ya lista, bajé al primer piso y me topé con Miyu, quien llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno. Al darse cuenta que arruiné su sorpresa se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-¿No crees que ya has hecho mucho por mí? Déjame llevar eso por ti.-Tomé la bandeja y subimos a mi habitación.-

-Mou…era una sorpresa, Nico-chan idiota.-Me dijo haciendo un mohín.-

-Aquí.-Le dije ofreciéndole un trozo de pan con mantequilla y esta me miró confundida.-Vamos, abre la boca.-Le dije riendo.-

Miyu abrió la boca lentamente y le di el trozo de pan directo en la boca, provocando un sonrojo en su carita.

-Delicioso…-Dijo tímidamente.-

-Si lo hiciste tú, obviamente lo será.-Le dije riendo.- Vamos a la escuela.-Dije tomando mi bolso.-

-Pero…tus heridas.-Me dijo preocupada.-

-Con los parches y vendas estoy bien.-Le di mi más sincera sonrisa.-

La verdad, estaba hecha trizas. Una venda pasaba por alrededor de mi sien, tenía un ojo casi morado y un gran parche en mi mejilla. Me dolía la espalda al caminar y tenía rasguños en todo el torso y brazos. Era un completo desastre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la escuela y separarme de Miyu me encontré con Nozomi quien se me estaba acercando. ¿Eh? Nozomi viene con un aura oscura.

De la nada sentí como me jalaban el brazo, qué era justo el más lastimado, grité de dolor y me llevaron a un salón vacío.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!-Pregunte enojada.-

-¿¡Dónde rayos estuviste el día en el que las chicas se fueron?!-Gritó furiosa.-

-¿Te suena Kenji Ebisuzawa?-Dije ya irritada, por lo que Nozomi me miró con los ojos como platos.- Hoy tenemos gimnasia, ahí verás como me dejaron sus amigos.-Dicho esto dejé a Nozomi sola, pero un llamado de la misma me detuvo.-

-Nicocchi, las chicas vuelven en una hora.-Me dijo finalmente.-

- _¿Qué quieres que haga?_ -Dicho esto salí del salón.-

Pasó la clase de física e Inglés, la verdad, al estar con golpes y adolorida hizo que tomara más atención en clases. Lo noté ya que aprendí algo de la clase. Unas Kouhai fueron a mi salón ya que me vieron en la mañana al entrar. Me irrita que no haya podido defenderme. Ahora sé, que Maki-chan no me querrá ver…Maldito sea ese Ebisuzawa.

Llegó la clase de Gimnasia, le pedí a la profe si podía cambiarme en el baño, no quería que vieran todas las heridas que tengo en la espalda y en casi todo mi cuerpo.

Entré al baño, y al parecer alguien se me había adelantado.

-Nozomi.-Dije seriamente.-

-Ahora me dirás qué rayos te pasó, Ericchi y el equipo están ya cerca de la escuela.-Me dijo inpaciente pero relajada.-

-Bien.-Empecé a sacar mi blusa y dejé notorio mi sostén, al igual que las heridas y rasmillones.-

Nozomi abrió sus ojos completamente, su cara decía que no lo podía creer, abría y cerraba su boca, quizás no sabía qué decir.

-Dios Nicocchi debió ser terrible.-Dijo Nozomi abrazándome.-

En ese momento sentimos como la puerta se abrió, estamos en GRAVES problemas. La profesora entró y se encontró con la escena de yo con el torso desnudo y Nozomi abrazándome. Cualquiera lo malinterpretaría.

-¡Yazawa, te espero en la sala de maestros!-Dijo furiosa la maestra y salió del salón.-

-Qué rayos…¿Por qué tú no Nozomi?-Pregunté curiosa.-

-No…No lo sé…-Dijo sorprendida Nozomi.-

Después de eso, me vestí con mi ropa de gimnasia y fuimos a la clase.

 **(Pov Maki)**

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue relajante, y tranquilo. Lastimosamente, estuve pensando en el por qué Nico-chan no llegó, sé que es irresponsable y olvidadiza, pero ella no rompe sus promesas. Nunca lo haría, lo dijo el día que entregó los anillos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y ahí estaba Kenji, con una cara extraña. Se percató de mi llegada y rápidamente me abrazó.

-Te tengo malas noticias.-Me dijo entristecido.-

-¿Sucedió algo?-Pregunté asustada.-

-Ya sé por qué Nico-chan no apareció cuando te fuiste.-Kenji tomó una pausa y metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo que sacó era…-

-Mentira…-Me duele el pecho.-

-Ella me dijo que ya no podía más con su amistad, que ella prefería estar sola a estar con alguien que ya estaba ocupada con su novio. Por lo que me dijo que te lo pasara.-Dijo pasándome el anillo.-

-No creo que sea porque cree que sigo enojada porque te golpeé.-Dije pensativa.-

-Quién sabe…-Dijo preocupado.-

-Tendré que hablar con ella.-Dije decidida.-

-¡No!-Gritó apresurado Kenji.-E-Es que…dijo que no quería que te le acercaras.-Dijo enredándose con sus palabras.-

-De todas formas, debo solucionarlo.-Dije ya decidida.-

-No lo harás.-Dijo furioso Kenji.-

-¿Por qué?-De verdad me estaba haciendo enojar.-

-Me dijo claramente que no te le acercaras, imagina te golpea por acercarte.-Dijo enojado.-

-Nico-chan no es capaz…-Dije riendo nerviosa.-

-Lo es, y lo sabes.-Me dijo abrazándome.-

-Yo…Yo no quiero perderla.-Dije ya llorando.-

Maldición…Lo menos que quería era que Nico-chan me abandonara. No sé como sentirme, el dolor en mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón, se hacía más fuerte por cada palabra que Kenji decía.

Creo que…es mejor alejarme de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OH SHIiiIiIiIiiIt. (?) Gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy, sigo disculpándome por la demora y por lo corto del capítulo, últimamente no me he sentido bien (El amorsh~) y he estado muy cansada u-u. Bueno, gracias por leer. Ahora creo que responderé reviews XD.**

 **AdrienneH:** Bueno…Sí, fue MUY fuera de contexto, pero eso servirá para más adelante e-e. Gracias por el review n-n.

 **Portgas-Rin 777:** Pues, después de este capítulo te fiarás menos de él ewe. Sinceramente, nunca me han sacado del salón, me porto bien en el salón UwUr.

 **NicoMaki.s2:** Nadie se esperaba lo de Miyu MUAHAHAHAHHA. Bueno, ahora supiste lo que pasó con Nico-chan uwu. Gracias por tu paciencia n-n

 **Guest:** La verdad tu idea no es mala, el problema sería que el fic ya lo tengo todo planeado en un borrador que siempre se me queda en la escuela XDD. Veré en que historia puedo meter eso. Gracias por tu review n-n.

 **PD: Gracias por su paciencia e-e.**


	8. Aviso importante, NO ES UN CAPÍTULO

**Hola!, well, esto más que nada es un aviso que un nuevo capítulo. Ayer, 16-09-15, hubo un terremoto acá, en Chile, y el epicentro fue en una ciudad no muy lejana de donde yo vivo. Hubo alerta de Tsunami, y de hecho, hubo Tsunami. Gracias a Dios no vivo cerca de la zona de Tsunami.**

 **Em…lo único malo, fue que pasé el terremoto mientras estaba de compras en el supermercado xD, la verdad, fue mejor pasarlo allí con mi mamá y en un lugar donde no se moviera tanto, a pasarlo en mi casa que se mueve como gelatina XDD.**

 **Avisaba esto porque quizás no pueda actualizar en un buen tiempo, ya que me tomaré un momento para estar con mi familia y poder ponerme al día con mis estudios.**

 **Pero para tomarlo con humor…Actualizo luego de casi un mes el fic y queda la caga' XDDDDD.**

 **Bueno, les recuerdo que tengo una página de Facebook, que se encuentra en mi perfil. Si le hubieran dado laik hubieran sabido y no estaría avisando por acá . (?) Okno xDD. Pero denle laik, y estaré avisando cuando posiblemente pueda actualizar.**

 **Para rellenar les contaré como fue el terremoto en el supermercado UwUr:**

 **Estaba con mi mamá en la parte de los fideos, cosa de aliños y esas cosas. Yo, como soy imbécil, estaba cerca de las botellas de vinagre. Todo estaba bien, hablaba con la chica que me gusta hasta que empieza a temblar. Y yo como "What the fuck, está temblando brigido." Y luego caché que estaba cada vez más fuerte y mi mamá dice "Oye, esto es terremoto" y entonces miré tras mío y vi como las botellas de aceite, cerveza y bebidas caían y avanzaban hacia mí, luego recordé que arriba estaban las botellas de vidrio de vinagre, asi que tomé el carro de compras y salí corriendo a un lugar seguro, que era fuera de ese pasillo del mal :v.**

 **De verdad, no me asusté, estaba riéndome por el movimiento xD. Eso sí, estaba preocupada del techo que estaba por caerse D:, aparte de las señoras que estaban llorando. De verdad, agradezco a la señora de la carnicería que calmó a mi mamá que estaba desesperada.**

 **Es chistoso, porque a mi mamá le iba a decir que no la quería acompañar al super porque me daba flojera, si me hubiera quedado en casa, hubiera pasado el terremoto en casa, sola y hubiera llorado como una nena. c:**

 **Bueno, espero que la gente que me sigue y es de la zona afectada, estén bien, tienen todo mi apoyo n-n.**

 **Se despide Takade, hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La torre que alguna vez sólida fue, se derrumba.**

 **(Pov normal)**

Seguí a la maestra hasta el salón de maestros, por la mirada que llevaba creo que estaba enojada. ¿Se habrá enojado porque me vio en una situación "comprometedora" con Nozomi? No…si ese hubiera sido el caso nos hubiera llamado a ambas. ¡Dios, señora qué quiere!.

-Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí.-La voz de la maestra me hizo volver a la tierra.-

-No…-Le dije firmemente.-

-Bueno, verás, yo sé que tienes un historial lleno de peleas con otras estudiantes y esas cosas.-Me dijo leyendo una carpeta con mi nombre.-

-No me lo recuerde.-Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.-

-Bueno, lo que quería preguntar es…¿Te gustaría ir a una escuela especializada en Física?-Me preguntó con entusiasmo.-

-¿E-Eh?-Estaba completamente extrañada. No sabía que tenía que ver mis buenas calificaciones en Física con mi comportamiento-

-Eso, te conozco desde primer año, ¡Yo sé que quedarás encantada en ese lugar!

-Eh…¿Dónde sería eso?-Esto me estaba interesando.-

-Inglaterra.-Me dijo nerviosa.-

-Ah…Inglaterra…-Dije relajada.- Espera…¡¿INGLATERRA?!-Grité.-

-Yep, tú odias este lugar, ¿No?-Me dijo seriamente.-

-Sí, sí, pero mi familia está aquí, mi trabajo y mi prima que vive conmigo.

-Pueden ir, pero sólo una persona.-Dijo entristecida.-

-¿¡Qué?!-Golpeé la mesa.-

-Yazawa, esto cuesta dinero, no podemos pagar más de dos pasajes.

-Claro…disculpa. Ehm….me iré a clases, adiós.-Me di media vuelta.-

-Yazawa.-Me detuve.- Espero no volver a verte en ese tipo de situación con Toujo.-Dijo riéndo.-

-Tch…-Cerré la puerta tras mío.-

Emprendí camino hacia mi salón, mientras me dirigía allí, no veía a nadie en los pasillos…que extraño, esta es la hora de descanso. De pronto, escuché unos gritos de chicas en la entrada de la escuela, bajé como pude y llegué a la entrada. Oh no…ahí estaban las chicas del equipo que llegaban del aeropuerto. Vi como Eli bajaba y corría con Nozomi, al igual que Rin con Hanayo y Kotori con Umi, quien moría de vergüenza. Maki bajó e hizo caso omiso al griterío, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó algo que brillaba, ese no será…no…ese tipo no puedo ser tan…, Maki tiene mi anillo. Lo miró en la palma de su mano y lo apretó con una cara de angustia y volvió a guardarlo. Yo…ya no quiero bajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué estoy bajando?, cierto, sólo iré a saludar a las chicas y no a Maki, ¡Sí!, así Ebisuzawa no me golpeará y esas cosas.

Llegué a la entrada y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Eli, le toqué el hombro y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Ah, Nico!-Me sonrió.-

-Hola, ¿Qué tal les fue?-Pregunté sonriendo.-

-Genial, aunque no hayamos ganado lo pasamos muy bien.-Dijo alegre.-

-Hey, ¿has visto a Maki?-Le pregunté a mi amiga rubia.-

-Se fue a casa, si corres la lograrás alcanzar.-Señaló hacia la salida.-

-No es necesario, tomaré el bus, gracias.-Dicho esto me fui de la escuela.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al subir al bus me encontré con Mitsuki-chan y su mellizo Kou, quienes al verme me hicieron señas para que me sentara cerca de ellos. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ellos.

-¡Nico-chan!-Mitsuki se me lanzó encima.-

-¡Agh, Mitsuki!-Reclamé.-

-¿Qué hay?-Kou me ofreció el puño.-

-Aquí estoy, tomando la decisión más difícil hasta ahora.-Choqué mi puño con el de Kou.-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-Me preguntó Mitsuki preocupada.-

-La maestra me ofreció una escuela basada en Física.-Dije sin ganas.-

-¿Física? ¿Si quiera te va bien en esa materia?-Preguntó Kou.-

-No saben muchas cosas sobre mí.-Sonreí-

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo?-Mitsuki tenía curiosidad.-

-Es en Inglaterra.-Bajé mi cabeza.-

-¿¡Es una broma?!-Gritó Mitsuki llamando la atención de los pasajeros que habían.-¿Qué pasará con Maki-chan?-Preguntó triste.-

-Ahora me preocupa más Miyu que Maki…-Dije siendo sincera.-

-No me digas que ahora te gusta Miyu.-Me dijo seriamente Mitsuki.-

-¡N-No me gusta Miyu!-Grité sonrojada.-

-Yo creo…que deberías pensar sobre aquello.-Dijo Mitsuki.- ¿Cuántas personas puedes llevar?

-Solamente una.-Dije.-

-¿A quién llevarás?-Preguntó Mitsuki.-

-A mi madre no puedo, no me atrevería a acercarme a ella ahora, aparte de que mis hermanos quedarían solos, Maki…o Miyu…¡Maldición no tengo idea!-Dije revolviendo mis cabellos.-

-Espera ahí y relaja tu cerebrito, ¿Estás confundida?-Preguntó Mitsuki.-

-No lo sé, ocurrió un problema con Maki y su perfecto novio…ahora no me puedo acercar a mis ojos rasgados…-Dije soltando un suspiro.-

-Deberías hablar con ella.-Me abrazó Mitsuki.-

-Lo intentaré, bueno, me bajo en la siguiente parada, fue un placer hablar con ustedes otra vez.-Me levanté y les sonreí.-

-Nico.-Llamó Kou.- Toma la mejor decisión para ti.

-Lo haré.-Levanté mi pulgar.-

Bajé del bus y caminé por el centro. Pasé por el centro comercial y vi si había algo para comer, así que entré a una tienda de comida rápida y compré unas papas y bebida. Cuando iba saliendo pasé por una tienda de ropa, pasé cerca de un probador y sentí que algo tomó mi muñeca y me jaló hacia el probador.

-¡Por favor no me viole, tan solo tengo 17 años aún no soy legal!

-Nico-chan…

-¡Quiero conservar mi flor!.-Grité desesperada pero la persona me tapó la boca con su mano.-

-Cállate, haces el ridículo.-Me dijo.-

-¿Eh, Maki?-Pregunté sorprendida.-

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo iba a hacer eso.-Dije apenada.-

-Kenji me dijo que tú ya no querías ser mi amiga…¿es verdad eso?-Me dijo apenada.-

-Yo…-Recordé la amenaza de Ebisuzawa.- Lo siento Maki, no puedo acercarme a ti.-

-¿Por qué?-Me dijo enojada, pero triste a la vez.-

-Te seré sincera…tu novio me amenazó.-Dije seriamente.-

-Nico-chan, no inventes estupideces.-Me dijo enojada.-

-¡No estoy inventando!

-¡Nico-chan dime la verdad!

-¿¡Por qué no confías en mí?!-Grité dolida.-

-¡Quizás porque confío más en mi novio que en mi mejor amiga!-Gritó, provocando un gran dolor en mi pecho.-

-Perfecto...Ya veo…¿Sabes qué?-Maki me miró sorprendida.- Tomaré ese avión.-Dije finalmente y me fui de ahí, haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegué a mi casa y cerré la puerta principal de un portazo, provocando que Miyu saliera preocupada de su habitación.

-¿Nico-chan, ocurre algo?-Se acercó a mí.-

-La perdí Miyu, la perdí.-La abracé y lloré en su hombro.-

-Ya, ya.-Decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello.-

Luego de eso subimos a nuestras habitaciones, le agradecí y nos dormimos. No pude dormir en toda la noche _"¡Quizás porque confío más en mi novio que en mi mejor amiga!" "Confío más en mi novio que en mi mejor amiga"_ esas palabras no salían de mi mente, dolía más al ver su mirada decidida al decir esas palabras, está decidido, me iré a Inglaterra la próxima semana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, hablé con la maestra y le avisé sobre el viaje, ella me felicitó y me pasó los documentos para viajar, luego, pasó los papeles para el acompañante.

Fui al salón de los primer año y me asomé en la puerta, Maki notó mi presencia y se levantó con la intención de hablarme, pero Miyu llegó antes, le pedí que me siguiera y fuimos juntas al salón de maestros, dejando a Maki con la intención de hablar conmigo.

Los papeles ya listos, fuimos preparando las maletas ya en casa, solo me faltaba una cosa que hacer, ir a mi casa a hablar con mi madre.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hey!, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, mil disculpas por la tardanza de casi un mes, la verdad el colegio me consume mucho u-u.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡Ah!, un saludo a Karem tomato, quien me pidió que la noticieara e hice algo más que eso 1313.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wenas n-n qué tal?, aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 c:. En este cap, se aclararán la duda que casi todos tienen. ¿Por qué Nico vive sola y no con su mami? POM POM POOOOOoOooM.**

Ahí estaba yo, frente a la puerta de un apartamento. No sabía si tocar o no…miré el timbre y mi mano temblaba mientras acercaba mi dedo índice a el botón. Apreté como pude el botón, pasó un rato y el micrófono del timbre sonó.

 _-¿Quién es?-_ Preguntó una voz infantil.-

-Eh…¿Cocoa?-Pregunté.-

- _Eh sí, ¿Quién es?-_ Volvió a preguntar mi hermana.-

-Soy la gran Nico-oneesama.-Dije con aires de grandeza.-

-¡Onee-sama!-Gritó Cocoa y cortó rápidamente.-

Pasaron unos 3 minutos y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a mis tres hermanos, Cocoro, Cocoa y Cotaro. Los tres tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, creo que debo venir a verlos más seguido. Los tres niños se lanzaron contra mí para abrazarme, mientras refregaban sus caras en mi cuerpo.

-¡Onee-sama te extrañé tanto!-Decía Cocoro alegre.-

-¡No, yo extrañé más a Onee-sama!-Cocoa se puso a la defensiva.-

-¡Onee-sama…!-Dijo Cotaro-

La verdad, extrañaba estas muestras de cariño.

De pronto, sentí unos pasos acercarse, y escuché la voz que menos quería escuchar.

-Niños…¿Qué pasa?-De la cocina y con ropa de trabajo se asomó mi madre.- Oh…Nico-chan…-Dijo sorprendida mi madre.-

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunté indiferente.-

-Claro, este aún sigue siendo tu hogar.-Dijo mi madre sonriendo.-

-Sí claro…ya deja esa sonrisa falsa.-Dije entrando al comedor y sentándome.-Chicos, tengan.-Les extendí dinero.- Vayan a comprarse algo.-Les sonreí.-

-¡Yey!-Cocoa tomó el dinero y salió corriendo con los otros 2.- Se fueron, podemos hablar en paz.-Dije seriamente.-

-Ugh…un descanso que me den.-Dijo echándose en el sillón.-

-Son tus hijos menores, ¿Por qué aún no te preocupas por ellos?-Le dije enojada.-

-Ellos no son mis hijos, no los quería.-Dijo con tono de indiferencia.-

-¡Lo son!-Me levanté furiosa.-

-Fueron un error, esos tres niños.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿¡Qué me dices de Cotaro?! ¡Él tiene casi 4 años, tú no te detuviste al tenerlo!

-¡Yo no me quería embarazar, no sabía que con tener relaciones con ese tipo quedaría embarazada de esos 3 críos!-Dijo furiosa.-

-¡Pero no te bastó con una vez al tener a Cocoa y Cocoro, si no que fuiste otra vez y tuviste a Cotaro!

-¡Ya cállate!-

Sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, era como comezón pero a la vez ardía, mi madre…no, no fue una cachetada, fue un puñetazo.

-Me golpeaste…-Dije por lo bajo.-

 **Flashback.**

Salí corriendo de la escuela, había recibido una llamada, al parecer mi madre tuvo a otro bebé, eso me hizo feliz, otro hermanito aparte de Cocoro y Cocoa.

Llegué al hospital y ahí estaba mi madre, en unas sillas Cocoro y cocoa con tan solo 3 años. Al ver a mi madre no se le veía muy feliz, bueno, tan sólo tengo 13 años, debe de ser por el parto.

-2 años después.-

-¡Mamá, Cotaro está caminando!-Grité emocionada.-

-Ah, genial.-Dijo mi madre sin preocuparse.-

-Semanas después.-

-¡Mamá, Cotaro dijo mi nombre!-Dije con mi hermano en brazos.-

-¿Empezará a hablar?, Dios, ahora será más molestoso.-Dijo quejándose.-

Pasó un tiempo y ya con 15 años, y al entrar a la secundaria tomé una decisión, me iría de la casa.

-¿Por qué te vas?-Preguntó mi "madre".-

-No soporto ver como no te preocupas por mis hermanos.-Dije soltando un suspiro.-

-¿Y por qué no te los llevas?-Preguntó.-

-¿Sabes que es ilegal cierto?-Le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.- Ya verás, cuando cumpla los 18 esos niños vivirán conmigo.-Dije decidida-

-No te entiendo…-Dijo enojada.-

-Yo solo pienso…¿Qué diría papá de todo esto?-Al decir eso tomé mis maletas y me fui a la casa de mi padre, quien murió hace unos años.-

 **Fin flashback.**

Sentí como los pasos de mi madre se acercaban, tomaban mi cabeza y me levantaba.

-¿Ya cumpliste los 18 años?-Me preguntó amenazante.-

-No, aún no…-Dije apenas.-

-Entonces no vengas a molestar a mi casa.-Dijo soltándome-

-Solo venía a avisar que me voy al extranjero.-Dije levantándome.-

-¿Dónde?

-Inglaterra.-Dije seria.-

-Genial.-Me dio indiferente.-

-¿No te preocupas?

-¿Para qué?, no necesitas preocupación de nadie.-Ahí estaba su tono indiferente otra vez.-

-Me quería ir con las cosas arregladas pero al parecer no se puede.-Me dirigí lentamente hacia la puerta.-Nos vemos unos meses, madre.-Dicho esto abrí la puerta y salí de ese horrible lugar.-

* * *

Llegué a mi casa otra vez y tiré todas mis cosas al suelo, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tiré a la cama. Primero Ebisuzawa, luego Maki y ahora mi madre, definitivamente no era mi día.

Me relajé un poco, decidí tomar una ducha, debía estar relajada para el viaje de mañana y no debo preocuparme por Maki ni por Ebisuzawa, él solo me quiere fuera del camino y Maki será feliz, sí, eso pasará.

Luego de un rato en la ducha recordé " _Odio que te entrometas en mis planes"_ ¿Cómo? " _mis planes" "Planes…"_ De pronto, detuve el agua, tomé mi toalla y me sequé. Salí con mi pijama y me dirigí al teléfono, pero al tomarlo en el momento justo sonó. Era Miyu, quién se encontraba en el centro comprando lo último para mañana.

-¿Hola?

- _¿Nico-chan…?-_ Su voz se escuchaba mal.-

-¿Miyu, te sientes bien?-Pregunté preocupada.-

- _Solo te diré, Ebisuzawa, callejón, suelo, cerca de Akihabara.-_ En eso la llamada se cortó.-

-¡Agh, maldito Ebisuzawa!-Tiré el teléfono a la cama.-

Cambié rápidamente mis ropas y corrí hasta el centro de la ciudad. Por lo que captaba en la llamada, al parecer que Ebisuzawa y sus secuaces aún estaban ahí, por lo que me tendré que preparar para una larga pelea.

Llegué a Akihabara y tomé un poco de aire, corrí demasiado por lo que debía tomar aire para poder pelear. Me recuperé y me puse en búsqueda del callejón donde tenían a Mayu. Recorrí cada rincón de Akihabara, y entraba a todos los posibles lugares. Si la pillaron mientras compraba algo…Ya sé donde puede estar.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y llegué a un edificio, era un mall que recientemente había abierto. Me dirigí hacia la parte trasera y ahí se encontraba, Ebisuzawa con su grupo, quienes eran 6 chicos aproximadamente.

No lo pensé dos veces, cosa que fue un error, y corrí hacia Miyu. Al llegar a su lado, me arrodillé junto a ella, ganándome una patada en el estómago que me hizo chocar contra un muro. Dolió bastante la verdad.

Ebisuzawa se acercó a mí con una cara burlesca, con tan solo chasquear sus dedos, los seis tipos se me acercaron. Dos de ellos pasaron sus brazos por mis axilas y me levantaron. Estaba mareada y no me sentía bien, por lo que estaba débil.

Con mi poca fuerza hablé.

-¿Por qué…?-Tosí.- ¿Por qué golpean a Miyu si no tiene nada que ver con lo de Maki?-Dije apenas.-

-No tiene nada que ver con lo de Maki, tiene que ver conmigo.-Dicho eso pateó a Miyu en el suelo, definitivamente lo mataré.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté.-

-No sé si sabías que tu primita se drogaba.-Asentí.-Bueno, ¿Adivina a quién le debe dinero?-Dijo tomándola por su polerón.-

-Tú…¿Tú le vendiste a Miyu?-Estaba completamente sorprendida.-

-Claro, tengo pensado usar una de esas drogas con Maki más adelante…-Dijo triunfante.-

-¡Aléjate de ella maldito…!-No terminé la frase porque Ebisuzawa me dio un puñetazo.-

-Recuerda que no puedes protegerla, no te puedes acercar a ella.-Se calló por un momento.- Eso me recuerda.-Metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una foto.-

-Eso…-Dije sorprendida.-

-¿Qué crees? ¿Creías que no te vigilaría?-Me dio mostrando una foto de cuando hablé con Maki en el probador.-

-¡Yo no quise hablar con ella!-Grité.-

-Pero aún así…-Ebisuzawa miró a sus cómplices.- Ya saben qué hacer.-

Los seis chicos se me acercaron e intentaron golpearme, pero los esquivé. No me di cuenta y uno de ellos me golpeó en el estómago mientras que otro me golpeaba en las piernas, haciéndome caer.

Luego de una gran golpiza me levanté, me costó, pero lo logré. Tenía rasguños y mi cara sangraba, me dolía mucho el estómago y la espalda…

Busqué a Miyu con la mirada y no se encontraba, pero sí un papel.

" **Nos llevaremos a tu prima un tiempo para que los chicos se diviertan…suerte en encontrarnos.**

 **-Ebisuzawa Kenji n-n."**

Lo peor es que se digna a poner una carita alegre. A divertirse se refiere a…¡Maldición!

Corrí como pude de ese lugar, no me importaba que la gente me mirara extraño por la pinta que llevo, ¡Debo encontrar una pista que me lleve a Mayu!

.

.

.

.

 **JAI, mil disculpas por la demora, son las 2:30am y les traigo esto tan corto u-u. Espero que les haya agradado, recuerden seguirme en mi página de Facebook que se encuentra en mi perfil n-n. Espero sus reviews, la verdad me encanta leerlos n-n. Nos vemos hasta la próxima, me despido, Bai. $_$**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wenas tardes, días, mañanas. Aquí les traigo el capítulo final del fic. Espero que les guste u-u.**

Nico corría rápidamente, no le importaba en lo absoluto que la gente la mirara extraño por correr toda ensangrentada y con su ropa rota, ella debía buscar ayuda, pero no sabía a quién pedírsela.

 **(Pov Mitsuki)**

-¡Maldición Kou devuelve eso!-Le gritaba a mi condenado mellizo para que soltara una cajita de tampones.-

-Pero los necesitas…-Dijo inocentemente.-

-¡QUÉ NO LOS NECESITO!-Grité llamando la atención de casi todo el supermercado.-

-Mitsuki-chan armas un escándalo.-Dijo neutral Kou.-

¡Tú me provo-, hey, ¿ese no es el novio de Maki-chan? –Fijé mi mirada a la acera del frente.-

-Lleva a Miyu-san en su espalda.-Me dijo mi mellizo con el mismo tono de siempre.-

-Qué rayos ocurre…-Me pregunté.-

Salimos del supermercado junto a Kou y vimos como el novio de Maki descansaba y dejaba a Mayu-san a un lado. Mayu-san se encontraba con su ropa sucia y un poco de sangre en su cara y ropa, no era muy buena pinta.

Kou se fijó en que el tipo se encontraba nervioso, como si buscara que alguien no lo siguiera. Que mal, lo seguiremos.

 **(Fin pov Mitsuki)**

Corría y corría, no podía dejar de correr, no me cansaba ya que tan sólo me interesaba salvar a Miyu de ese tipo. Al dar vuelta a la esquina choqué contra alguien y eso provocó que retrocediera unos pasos, me levanté con la intención de encararla, pero esa persona me detuvo.

-Nicocchi, ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?-Era Nozomi, quien me miraba preocupada.-

-Nada.-Dije por inercia.-

-Tu ropa y tu cara me dice lo contrario.-Dijo Nozomi no creyendo nada de lo que decía.-

-Me caí desde el cerro.-Dije tratando de usar un tono convencedor.-

-Nicocchi…tú no escalas.

-Pos ahora me dio la gana.-Dije fingiendo enojo.-

-No tienes remedio Nicocchi.-Nozomi soltó un suspiro.-

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso…Nozomi…Necesito ayuda en algo.-Dije mientras me acercaba al oído de mi amiga.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Pov Maki)**

Me dirigía a juntarme con Kenji después de las 2:30, pero son ya casi las 3:15 y no llega. Empecé a inquietarme un poco y no supe mucho que hacer, por lo que decidí darme unas vueltas.

Pasé por un local de comida para servirme un poco de sopa de tomates para pasar el rato, me senté y pedí mi orden. El mesero no demoró nada en traer la orden y algo que puso de su parte.

Al terminar de comer pedí la cuenta y el mismo mozo que me atendió llegó con la cuenta y una hoja aparte, que al parecer contenía su número. El chico sonrió y se retiró, mientras yo tomaba su número y lo tiraba a la basura.

Al pasar por un callejón me di cuenta de Mitsuki y Kou, quienes se encontraban detrás de un buzón, mirando fijamente a un tipo con capucha. Me acerqué hacia ellos y les pregunté qué ocurría.

-Hola chicos.-Salude normalmente.-

-¡Maki-chan!-Mitsuki se exaltó y Kou le tapó la boca.-

-¡Sshh!-Dijo su mellizo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.-

-Oigan, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-Pregunté extrañada.-

-Es que…-Mitsuki se veía atrapada.-

-Vimos a tu novio caminar hacia allá...

-¿Vieron a Kenji?, ¡Genial, gracias!-Les sonreí y me fui, haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados.-

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el chico con capucha entrando a un callejón, lo seguí y me di cuenta de que alguien estaba en el suelo inconciente. Perdí de vista a Kenji y entré en el callejón, me acerqué hacia la persona que se encontraba en el piso y me fijé quién era.

-Mi…yu…-Dije sorprendida en un susurro.-

De pronto, unas manos sostuvieron mi boca tapándola completamente.

-Sshh…Ya viste demasiado.-Dijo una voz masculina en mi oído, después de eso, mi vista se tornó oscura.-

 **(Fin pov Maki)**

Después de conversar con Nozomi, seguí en mi búsqueda por Kenji y Miyu. Mientras corría me encontré con Mitsuki y Kou, quienes tenían cara de preocupación.

Al verme, aceleraron más su paso y por la velocidad que iban me pasaron a llevar.

-¿Qué demonios?-Pregunté exaltada.-

-¡Nico-chan…!-Dijo Mitsuki tratando de recuperar aire.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-Levanté mi vista hacia Kou, quien se encontraba todo sucio.-¿Q-Qué rayos te pasó?-Pregunté preocupada.-

-Verás…

 **(Pov Kou)**

Seguimos a Maki-san para advertirle que no fuera hacia ese callejón ya que era peligroso, pero al llegar ahí y asomarme para ver, me encontré con algo terrible. Detuve a Mitsuki quien venía tras mío, procesé la situación y entré a ese callejón, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de mi hermana.

Corrí y golpeé en los tobillos al novio de Maki-san para que pudiera soltara, pero este reaccionó luego y pateó mi cara, haciéndome retroceder. El golpe fue tan fuerte que perdí la vista por unos momentos, mientras pasaba por eso, el Novio de Maki-san huyó con ella y con Miyu-san quien se encontraba inconciente.

Me levanté y traté de buscarlos alrededor del sector, pero desaparecieron completamente. De pronto, encontré el anillo de Maki-san, por lo que lo recogí y corrimos en la dirección a la que podría haberse dirigido.

Cuando doblamos en la avenida nos encontramos con Nico-chan, a quién le contamos lo que ocurrió.

 **(Fin Pov Kou)**

-Ya veo…-Dije enojada.-El tipo se llevó a Maki-chan…-Apreté mis puños.-

-No te preocupes Nico-chan.-Mitsuki me abrazó.-Te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu princesa.-Dijo en tono pícaro.-

-Arruinaste el momento con lo último.-La separé de mi con un poco de vergüenza.- Mejor vamos en busca de Ebisuzawa para rescatar a Miyu y a Maki.-Dije empezando a caminar.-

-Espera.-Me detuve al oír la voz de Kou.- ¿Irás así como así?-Me preguntó.-

-Ay Kou…-Me reí suavemente.- Tengo todo planeado.-Sonreí.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Pov Eli)**

-Nozomi, por favor dime que es una broma.-Dije apretando el puente de mi nariz.-

-Por la seriedad de Nicocchi no lo es.-Me dijo en un tono serio.-

-Pero Nozomi…¿Decirle a mi padre que use un equipo de rastreo ruso? ¿¡Es enserio?! ¿¡De verdad cree que mi familia es parte de la mafia rusa?!-Grité indignada.-

-¿No es cierto eso?-Me dijo con su irresistible cara de cachorro desamparado.-

-Pues…yo…-De pronto sentí unos brazos rodearme.-

-Por favor Elicchi, ayudemos a Nicocchi.-Nozomi se estaba acercando muy peligrosamente.-

-¡Oh wow, Nozomi mira la hora!-Me separé rápidamente.-

-¿Ericchi?-Me preguntó extrañada.-

-I-Iré a hablar con mi padre…Quizás sus equipos sirvan de algo…ugh…-Solté cansada.-

-¡Esa es la Ericchi que me gusta!-Ante ese comentario me sonrojé y vi como Nozomi corría a darme un abrazo.-

-Nos vemos más tarde.-Dije secamente y cerré la puerta, para luego sentir como Nozomi chocó contra esta.-

 **(Fin Pov Eli)**

Mientras caminaba esperando la llamada de Nozomi o Eli trataba de pensar el lugar donde ese imbécil se encontraría. Miré el piso mientras caminaba, ¿dónde iría si fuera Ebisuzawa? Obviamente a la cárcel, pero recordemos que pensamos que esto es normal.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Mitsuki me llamaba.

-Nico-chan

¿Por qué pasaba esto?, mañana yo me iría a Inglaterra y debo lidiar con esto…¡Maldición!

-¡Nico-chan!-Pegué un salto.-

-¿Q-Qué sucede?-Pregunté asustada.-

-Ten.-Esta vez me dijo Kou, pasándome el anillo de Maki.-No te alarmes, estaba en el suelo.-Dijo Kou dejando el anillo en la palma de mi mano.-

De pronto, siento que mi bolsillo empieza a vibrar, al meter mi mano en el bolsillo me doy cuenta que era mi celular. Al ver de quién se trataba hizo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

-¿Hola?-Respondí.-

- _¿Nico? Hey, tenemos la ubicación de Ebisuzawa.-_ Me dijo Eli al otro lado de la línea.-

-¿¡De verdad?!-Pregunté emocionada.-

- _¡Claro!, anota lo siguiente.-_ Desesperadamente busqué un lápiz y un papel.-

Al encontrar lo que necesitaba anoté todo lo que me decía Eli, le agradecí por todo, tomé la hoja donde anoté todo y corrí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de correr por casi 1 hora, llegamos a un complejo de apartamentos que estaba abandonado. Me dirigí al bloque lentamente para que no sintieran mi presencia, pero al no pensarlo bien, uno de los cómplices de Ebisuzawa me encontró. Me puse de pie para tratar de defenderme, pero él fue más rápido y con un solo golpe en mi cabeza me noqueó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al despertar, tenía la cabeza gacha, sentía que mis manos estaban amarradas pero mis piernas no, el problema era que mis piernas estaban débiles. Levanté mi vista lentamente y frente a mí, amarrada de igual forma, se encontraba Maki, suplicando ayuda con su mirada. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en medio de un círculo rodeada de los amigos de Ebisuzawa.

-¡Bienvenidos chicos, al show donde serán capaces de golpear una loli!-Dijo orgulloso.-¡Aprovéchenla, porque no durará mucho tiempo!-Dicho lo último me miró con indiferencia.-

-¡Déjame ir!-Grité.-

-Intenta escapar primero.-Dijo desafiante.-

Me levanté como pude, me desaté de mi amarre y traté de caminar, pero de pronto, un tipo saltó y golpeó mi espalda de una sola patada, botándome al suelo, más débil que antes.

-¡Nico-chan!-Escuché gritar por dos voces.-

Giré mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Maki-chan, me miraba preocupada y no sabía qué hacer. Atrás, de igual forma que Maki, se encontraba Miyu…me alegra que esté bien.

Eso me inspiró a levantarme de igual manera que antes, con fuerza. Me puse completamente de pie, aunque me tambalee un poco, miré desafiante a Ebisuzawa y empecé a caminar en su dirección. De pronto, 3 tipos se acercan a mí, uno golpea mi estómago, el otro mis piernas dejándome en el aire y para rematar, el tercero me tira contra el suelo con un golpe en la espalda con un fierro, provocando que al chocar contra el suelo, botara un poco de sangre.

Me levanté otra vez, cada vez me acercaba más a Ebisuzawa, pero de nueva cuenta me caí, pero por mi cuenta, ya que mis piernas no respondían.

-Vamos Yazawa, si llegas hasta acá, te llevas a Maki y a Miyu como premio.-Dijo riendo.-

-Ellas no son cosas.-Dije parándome lentamente.-¡Son personas, personas que quiero mucho!-Dije finalmente completamente de pie.-Así que.-Me acerqué más a Ebisuzawa.-Yo que tú lo pienso antes de subestimarme.-Dije tocando su corbata.-Gané, Kenji-kun.-Dije riendo.-

-¡Tú maldita…!-Apretó sus puños.-¡No te entrometas!-Pateó mi estómago y salí disparada al suelo. Tomó a Maki, pero esta empezó a forcejear, causando que Kenji la golpeara.-

Miyu intentó levantarse para defender a Maki, pero se encontraba amarrada en un tubo. Yo intentaba levantarme con mi poca fuerza pero no podía…ya no había escapatoria, cerré los ojos y al parecer me desmayé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté y me encontraba en una habitación, estaba recostada en un sillón y tapada con una manta, me alarmé y me levanté rápidamente. Error mío, me dolió todo el cuerpo. Me levanté lentamente, estaba con un pijama y me encontraba con vendas en casi todo mi cuerpo. Me dolía demasiado la espalda y el sabor a sangre seguía en mi boca.

De pronto siento que la puerta se abre, veo y se trata de Eli, quien venía con una cara de preocupación.

-¡Nico! Despertaste.-Se acercó lentamente, con cara de alivio.-

-Pero claro.-Sonreí.-Dime Eli…¿Qué pasó?-Pregunté.-

-Bueno…a Nozomi nos llamó la atención que no nos dijeras que todo salió bien, por lo que envié a un equipo a inspeccionar el lugar, te encontraron en el suelo y siguieron a Ebisuzawa.-Eli tomó una pausa al ver mi cara de preocupación.-Ellas están bien, Miyu…-Eli bajó su cabeza.-

-¿Qué ocurrió con ella?-Pregunté.-

-Miyu volvió a su hogar, dijo que ya no quería más problemas con esos tipos por lo que se largó.-Dijo tristemente Eli.-

-Oh…vaya…-Dije sorprendida, pero triste a la vez.-¿Y Maki-chan?

-Está en el cuarto del lado descansando.-Dijo sonriendo.-

-Gracias Eli, de verdad.-La abracé y me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba Maki.-

Entré al cuarto silenciosamente, y ahí se encontraba. Durmiendo plácidamente como un bebé…un hermoso bebé.

Me acerqué y me arrodillé junto a ella, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-Tú no debías pasar por esto…-susurré.-

Miré la hora, ya era tarde, pronto debía irme a Inglaterra. Aprovechando que había hoja y papel, decidí dejarle un mensaje a Maki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejé la carta sobre la mesita y me arrodillé junto a ella denuevo.

-Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero es ahora o nunca.-Me acerqué lentamente y junté mis labios junto a los de ellas en un beso rápido.-Nos veremos alguna vez, Maki-chan, espero que no me odies.-Dicho esto me levanté y salí del cuarto.-

 **(Pov 3era persona)**

Maki se despertó, su cabeza le dolía y se encontraba confundida. Se sentó en el sillón donde se encontraba y tocó su cabeza. Al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de una hoja sobre la mesita que decía: "Para Maki-chan", junto a un anillo, que era el de ella.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

" **Hey, Maki-chan.**

 **Bueno…primero que nada, hola. Te debes encontrar confundida por donde estás, la verdad estás en un lugar muy seguro, ese tipo ya no te molestará nunca más. Si tienes dudas, debes preguntarle a Eli.**

 **Bueno, iré directo al grano. Tú sabes que me iré a Inglaterra y todo ese tema, la cosa es que yo no me iría sin decir algo importante. Maki-chan tú…me gustas, sí, como leíste, me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti. En este momento debes estar confundida, yo en tu lugar lo estaría de todas formas. Espero que no me odies, si lo hice es porque no sabemos qué ocurrirá cuando esté en Inglaterra. Te deseo lo mejor, espero que encuentres a alguien que de verdad te importe. Supondré que mientras lees esta hoja de papel, yo estoy viajando a Inglaterra, preguntarás sobre la promesa de los anillos, no te preocupes, ya tengo el mío. Bueno, se me hace tarde.**

 **Se despide y hasta un nuevo día; Nico Yazawa."**

Maki agarró el papel fuertemente, el papel se llenó de lágrimas. Maki se sentó en el sillón y tapó su cara.

- _Tú…Tú igual me gustabas…idiota.-_ Susurró entre llantos Maki. Apretando el anillo en su mano derecha.-

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR :'C. Espero que este fic les haya gustado, perdón si el final fue un poco forzado, pero ya no podía seguir estrugiendo mi cerebro para tener ideas para este fic u-u. Bueno, esta historia me gustó mucho, más porque el final no era muy esperado tampoco. El fic que sigue, será un AU, será basado en una historia que escribí, que no trataba de Love Live, y esa historia está basada en un anime xD. Bueno, eso. Gracias por seguir esta historia, recuerden seguirme en mi página de Facebook que se encuentra en mi perfil para nueva información y esas cosas. Takade se deside. 10-4.**


End file.
